nOtHiNg To Do
by Mikaela-loves-Yuu
Summary: kyle, un estudiante de preparatoria se enamora de su maestro... aunque esto no sea lo mejor style ?  bunny ?  cryle ?  CAP 7 UP!
1. Chapter 1

Quién diría que un chico como yo llegase a pecar de esta forma, primero enamorándome de mi profesor, quien por cierto es mayor, mucho mayor que yo, para convertirme únicamente en un su juguete, sin importarme que solo me estuviese usando, ni que el ya estuviese casado.

Eso no me importaba en las tardes cuando me quedaba siempre después de clases a "ayudarle" a revisar algunas notas.

-Kyle, ¿podrías quedarte después de clases? Hay algo que necesito platicar contigo, es acerca de tu examen de filosofía- disimulaba demasiado bien mi querido profesor

-no hay problema profesor Marsh- solo me limitaba a contestar sin disimular ni siquiera un poco mi sonrisa.

No sé cómo es que llegamos tan lejos, pero algo es seguro, es algo de la que ya no podemos retractarnos, aun recuerdo muy bien la forma en que de alguna forma de seducía, que por cierto, no era del todo su responsabilidad, ya que era yo quien lo provocaba, con cada gesto y acción que le demostraba mi interés en él y que mostraba tan descaradamente sin vergüenza o dolor al rechazo, ya que yo solo sabía algo, que más vale haber perdido y amado que jamás haberlo intentado.

Flash Back

-profesor, aquí está mi trabajo- sonreí mientras le entregaba una carpeta que contenía la tarea perfectamente ordenada y limpia.

-Kyle, necesito hablar contigo, ¿te quedarías un momento por favor?- decía el profesor sin prestarle mucho interés al mucho interés al muchacho, ya que en ese entonces se encontraba leyendo otro trabajo.

Solo lo vi por un momento, realmente esperaba algún tipo de discurso, sobre que era un chico muy listo y que debería reconsiderar una beca que me estaban dando en una escuela bastante prestigiosa, para mí era una simple excusa para deshacerse de mí, pero no me iba a dejar.

Inclusive ya tenía preparado el discurso que pensaba darle, cuando de repente escuche el sonido del seguro de la puerta.

-¿sucede algo?- fue lo único que pregunte, ya no pude decir nada mas, ya que todo fue tan rápido, de un segundo a otro sentí sus labios posados sobre los míos, y unos fuertes brazos rodeando mi cintura, acercándome más a su cuerpo, lo que paso después no es necesario contarlo, solo que se convirtió en rutina.

Fin flash back

Yo tenía 16 en ese entonces… cuando todo empezó, ahora ya tengo 17 y el 29, ¿sabían que en unos días es su cumpleaños? Solo faltan 10 días… el mío… es hasta el próximo año.

Ya era la hora de ir a casa, todos mis compañeros ya se habían ido, así que solo quedábamos el profesor Marsh y yo, estábamos tirados en el piso el encima de mí, disfrutando de cada gemido o suspiro que saliera de mi boca, moviéndose al compas de mis caderas en completa sincronía, el me pedía que no gimiera tan fuerte ya que alguien pudiera venir por accidente y escucharnos, aunque al decir eso lo decía con una expresión un tanto malvada, ya que simplemente aumentaba el ritmo, haciéndome casi imposible no querer gritar; Definitivamente no, el no era para nada suave, esto sin duda era un simple calentón para él, pero lo aprovechaba al máximo siempre, el me decía que no todos los días tenia la suerte de encontrarse un trasero tan lindo como el mío, así que tenía que aprovecharlo al máximo, esa sin duda no es la actitud de un profesor, un profesor debe de ser respetuoso con sus alumnos, pero conmigo… conmigo era completamente diferente y más cuando estábamos solos. Estuve tan cegado por el… desde la primera vez que mire esos ojos azules, ese cuerpo tan bien formado, esa sonrisa que siempre tiene dibujada en sus bellos labios que nunca me podría cansar de besar.

Mi "querido profesor" ya se había divertido lo suficiente conmigo, estaba apoyado sobre la ventana mirando hacia afuera, con un cigarro en una mano mientras yo me vestía nuevamente, verlo de esa forma tan seria, oh dios… que sexy.

-Kyle- llamo, lo cual me saco de mis pensamientos

-¿sucede algo?- dije poniéndome mi fiel gorro verde y acercándome hacia el por detrás y abrazándolo

-este… este será el ultimo día, ya no podremos vernos- decía sin mucha importancia tirando el cigarro en el piso y pisándolo, para luego arrojarlo por la ventana.

En ese entonces yo creía que nunca nadie nos separaría y que estaríamos por siempre juntos, que él era solo para mí y yo solo para él, que nuestro amor era incondicional, ya saben, un tonto amor de estudiante, algo de niños, pero tarde o temprano hay que madurar.

o-o-o-o-o

Continuara (les guste o no… yo solo quiero escribir :/B)

Askdhasjkd este es mi primer fic D/x jamas eh escrito nada en mi vida!

Asjkl a excepción de temas… en mi foro de roll :/3


	2. Chapter 2

Cap. 2

Un pequeño rubio iba caminando en dirección a su casa, hacia ese recorrido todos los días y para el este era un día más, otra caminata a casa, como todos los días, así que para hacer un poco más amena esa caminata se decidió pasar a comprarse un helado de vainilla. Ya casi iba llegando cuando alguien lo tomo por sorpresa abrazándole desde atrás.

-¡hola pequeñito!-

-¡k… Kenny…!- grito asustado el pequeño rubio, lo tomo tanto de sorpresa que se vatio un poco de helado en la cara

-sabes, moría por verte, así que te fui a ver a la escuela pero siempre que te hablaba parecías distraído y no me prestabas atención- Kenny aparentaba un pequeño puchero

-e… esto yo… creí haberte dicho qu… que no me buscaras…-tartamudeaba el pequeño mientras trataba de quitárselo de encima

-por supuesto que no, además ya te dije lindura… no te dejare escapar tan fácil- se aferraba mas al rubiecillo, el cual casi tira el helado por querer zafarse, pero el mayor logra tomarlo antes de que eso sucediera.

-por favor… esto… esto no es normal, además eres bastante mayor, no deberías molestar a un menor de edad- decía con la mayor firmeza posible, pero se notaba como su voz temblaba

-no dijiste eso la otra vez- una sonrisa picara se formo en su rostro mientras le daba una pequeña lamida al helado que había tomado del menor para que no se cayera, lo que hizo que el otro se sonrojara-vamos pequeño Butters… pórtate mal, otra vez

-¡cállate, Fue un accidente! Además yo tengo novia, aunque ella no viva mas aquí no significa que le seré infiel y haberte besado una vez no significa nada- el pequeño era de apariencia bastante inocente y paciente, pero todo el mundo tiene límites.

El otro simplemente sonrió y se acerco peligrosamente hacia él mientras el otro desviaba la mirada con intención de ignorarlo, y con esto le quito el helado que le había quedado en la boca por culpa del susto, el otro simplemente se sorprendió, y molesto por el acto de Kenny lo empujo y salió corriendo en dirección a su casa.

xXxXx

-¿qué?- fue lo único que pudo salir de los labios del pelirrojo, apartándose de él con una expresión en su rostro de "estas bromeando, ¿cierto?"

Soltó una pequeña risita creyendo estar cayendo en una broma

-que cosas dices… no bromees que sabes que odio las bromas-

-no es una broma- soltó el azabache sin mostrar ningún tipo de expresión en sus palabras, como si no fuese tan importante como debería.

-¡dije que te dejaras de bromas! Que no es gracioso- el menor comenzaba a molestarse, elevando la voz.

-no es broma- volvió a soltar el profesor, esta vez cerrando los ojos, queriendo encontrar la mejor forma de decirle a su joven amante que no bromeaba –voy a casarme y… y ya no puedo seguir con esto, no quiero dañarla sabes, además tu sabias que lo nuestro no podría llegar más allá de una simple aventura y lo peor del asunto es que eres mi alumno y un menor de edad…-

-¡deja de decir estupideces!- grito molesto, ¿casarse, Que mierda broma pesada era esta? Todo esto fue tan repentino, ¿comprometido? ¡Por dios! Porque nunca dijo nada, no lo había comentado a la clase pero más importante, no se lo había comentado a él, además… ¿menor de edad? Había creído que eso no le importaba, puesto lo que hacían era bastante ilícito, siendo que cuando empezaron era un poco más joven.

-por favor Kyle, tranquilízate, sé que esto es muy repentino, pero te aseguro que no es ninguna broma, además… solo eres mi alumno, no hay nada que se pudiera hacer, no puedo estar contigo, y todos esperaban mi boda con esa chica, pero créeme que nadie se podrá comparar a ti- trataba de tranquilizar al menor quien cada vez entendía menos

El chico pelirrojo realmente ya no entendía, de un día a otro su profesor se consigue prometida y decide que "está mal" lo que hacían, eso era demasiado… rápido. Solo quería creer que realmente… era una broma muy, MUY pesada.

-así que… adiós Kyle- dijo sin mucha importancia y creyendo que el otro lo había entendido puesto que no decía absolutamente nada, decidió pasar a su lado dándole un último beso en la frente, ya que aunque al día siguiente tendrían que volver a verse por las clases, ya que eran profesor y alumno, ya no podrían continuar con su relación; pasó al lado de él, dejándolo solo.

Kyle simplemente lo seguía con la mirada, con una expresión de "pero que rayos…" una vez Marsh cerró la puerta dándole a entender que ya se iba, Kyle solo sonrió creyendo que era algo que podría solucionar al día siguiente, el no es para nada un chico tonto, eso de su "prometida" no se lo iba a tragar tan fácil y menos eso de "lo nuestro está mal" así que con tranquilidad y sin mostrar preocupación alguna se dirigió por sus cosas y se marcho de allí unos minutos después, ideando alguna forma de solucionar el "problema".

A la mañana siguiente todo estuvo bastante normal, Kyle no mostraba signos de tristeza alguna o preocupación, era demasiado listo y se dispuso a entrar a su salón de clases y lo primero que vio al entrar fue a un chico que no conocía de gorro azul con un pompo amarillo sentado en su asiento, recostado sobre la mesa tratando de dormir

-este es mi lugar- se dirigió a aquel chico con un semblante serio y los brazos cruzados

-me importa una mierda, hay muchos lugares a tu alrededor puedes sentarte en el que gustes- el otro chico no le prestó mucha atención, sin mirarlo a la cara, y en lugar de eso simplemente le mostró el dedo medio en señal de que se jodiera.

Esto hizo enojar sin duda mucho a Broflovski, nadie… repito NADIE le habla así a Broflovski y se sale libre, siendo que este tiene una actitud un tanto… explosiva.

-este es mi lugar, así que, haz el favor de quitar tu jodido culo de él y lárgate a otro sitio- trataba de mantener la calma

-oblígame- al decir esto volteo a verlo a los ojos, con una expresión desafiante

Ok… esto sí que encabrono a Kyle quien estuvo a punto de empezar la tercera guerra mundial cuando de repente un grito los detuvo

-¡g... gah! ¡No peleen por favor! El… el profesor está a punto de entrar podrían... me… meterse en problemas- un chico rubio y algo tembloroso estaba preocupado por lo que estaba contemplando.

-tú no te me…- no pudo terminar su frase el pelirrojo porque el chico azabache lo interrumpió

-tienes toda la razón pequeño, ¿por cierto, cuál es tu nombre? ¿Vienes seguido por aquí?- el azabache se dirigía al rubio con una mueca tonta tratando de aparentar inocencia e ignorando al pelirrojo

El rubio no entendió así que solo contesto lo que creía conveniente

-t… todos me llaman Tweek y… y bueno… esta es la escuela, tengo que venir todos los días, ¡aunque eso es demasiada presión!- esto último lo expreso preocupado

El pelirrojo se molesto, porque de repente con quien estaba discutiendo cambio la conversación a propósito para dejarlo fuera de esta y ahora lo estaba ignorando, pero no pudo decir nada porque el profesor de filosofía había entrado pidiéndoles a todos tomar asiento

-buenos días jóvenes, espero todos estén haciendo su proyecto, no olviden que es para la próxima semana- el profesor sonrió a la clase dejando las cosas en su lugar

Todos se habían sentado, excepto Kyle, quien se negaba a sentarse en otro lugar que no fuese su lugar

-Kyle, ¿podrías tomar asiento?- pidió amablemente el profesor Marsh, realmente sabía como disimular y fingir que nada pasaba con su estudiante.

Al instante la expresión de molesto cambio a una más tranquila, alegre y tierna.

-por supuesto, disculpe que lo haya interrumpido- tenía una linda sonrisa, parecía que nunca hubiese discutido con el chico extraño que acababa de conocer, así que busco un asiento vacío y encontró uno justo delante de su asiento y por ende adelante del chico nuevo.

Por supuesto, esto no paso desapercibido por el chico nuevo, quien frunció el seño, pensando que seguramente era de esos tipos que parece que se portan bien pero que son malos (¿?).

-¡oh, casi lo olvido!- dijo de repente el profesor al notar que Kyle se sentaba en un lugar distinto al de siempre, debido a que alguien estaba ya ocupando el suyo –tenemos un alumno nuevo, por favor joven…- con una pequeña pausa al final, ya que no sabía su apellido

-…Tucker- dijo el otro sin mucho interés desde su lugar

-por favor señor Tucker, ¿por qué no viene para acá enfrente y nos habla un poco de usted?- el profesor Marsh no era como los otros profesores, el siempre andaba con un buen ánimo, bromeaba en clases, tocaba varios instrumentos y era muy listo siempre sabía que decir, tenía una voz bastante masculina y alguna vez había cantado para sus alumnos, además era muy guapo, así que no era sorpresa que muchas alumnas estuvieran enamoradas de él, pero nadie debía dejar llevarse por las apariencias.

El chico del gorro azul se levanto pesadamente de su lugar mientras todos lo seguían con la mirada y este dirigió su vista hacia el pelirrojo quien le dirigió una mirada de "púdrete" y luego desvió su mirada hacia el otro rubio quien solo sonrió lo que hizo que el azabache le soltara un pequeño guiño.

-hola soy Craig Tucker, llámenme Craig, eso es todo- hablo con una voz bastante fría

-bien señor Tucker, porque no nos habla un poco de usted, como de donde viene, porque está aquí, si tiene algún sueño, algo sobre usted- el profesor trataba de sacarle algo mas a ese chico que sin duda parecía agresivo

-de otra escuela, porque si no, y tengo una mascota, eso es todo, ¿puedo irme a mi lugar?- parecía realmente desinteresado en lo que decía, el profesor no quiso rendirse, quería que todos pudieran conocer mejor al chico, después de todo no hay que juzgar a un libro por su portada, quizás este chico que lucia amenazante, quizás… solo quizás en el fondo era un pequeño conejito asustado que pretendía ser un león, ya que estaba en zona desconocida y no conocía a nadie y el profesor quería verlo socializando pronto con los demás, porque sentirse solo no es nada bonito, todo eso paso por la cabeza del profesor en un instante.

-una mascota, valla interesante, ¿te molestaría contarle a la clase sobre tu macota?-todos veían como el profesor hacia lo posible por sacarle palabras a este chico, Kyle simplemente frunció el seño, ver a su profesor querer lidiar con ese vándalo le jodia, después de todo el y el chico nuevo no tuvieron un buen comienzo.

El joven Tucker soltó un suspiro, sabía que ese idiota profesor no se rendiría hasta que dijera al menos algo productivo –bien… es un conejillo de indias… llamado strippers y lo he tenido conmigo desde hace un tiempo, ¿ya puedo irme a sentar?- al decir lo último se notaba la molestía en su voz, así que al profesor no le quedo de otra más que dejarlo ir.

Las clases continuaron con normalidad, a la hora del descanso Kyle fue uno de los primeros en salir del salón, tenía que ir a buscar al profesor Marsh, quien había salido hace unas horas, ya que su clases de filosofía era la primera clase de ese día.

-hey idiota, no sabía que eras bipolar, ya que…- no pudo terminar su oración Tucker ya que cuando se dio cuenta el pelirrojo había salido por la puerta -… hijo de puta- soltó enfadado, no es que le importara, simplemente que él había sido la primera persona con la que había entablado una charla así que mejor volteo a ver a donde se encontraba su segunda opción, a cierto rubiecillo tembloroso quien se encontraba buscando algo en su mochila y que unos instantes después saco, era un termo de café, se sirvió un poco y soltó un pequeño suspiro de alivio y al instante otro rubio con expresión más aniñada se le acerco al tembloroso y lo saludo, estos hablaron un poco y de repente volteo a ver a donde estaba cierto azabache quien los observaba… este al notar la mirada de los rubios sobre el desvió la mirada rápidamente, no es como si no tuviera nada que hacer, pero ser el nuevo es difícil, y el contacto social es… complicado, volteo a ver de reojo a los rubios quienes sonrieron y se acercaron al chico nuevo.

-hey, sé que no has de tener amigos, nosotros podemos ser tus amigos- oh si… definitivamente que dos lindos rubios de rostros angelicales se te acerquen y te propongan un trío era genial, pero este no era el caso.

-claro- soltó fingiendo que no le importaba en absoluto, creía que pasaría al menos una semana antes de poder tener contacto con personas, debido a su actitud, forma de actuar y apariencia de chico rudo, lo impresionante era que quienes le hablaban eran chicos vulnerables y lindos, no es que le parecieran lindos los hombres, realmente no le importaba si era hombre o mujer, simplemente con tener la apariencia de poder ser dominando era más que suficiente para él, Tucker no discriminaba si era hombre o mujer, ambos eran iguales, siempre y cuando se dejaran follar, y esos chicos tenían cara de "yo no doy, a mi me dan" así que más afortunado no pudo sentirse en ese momento al tener a dos lindas criaturitas conviviendo con él, contándole sobre la escuela, los profesores y esas cosas.

No muy lejos de allí se encontraba un pelirrojo caminando apresurado con una sonrisa en los labios, estaba buscando a su profesor, lo busco por todos lados.

-hey bebe, ¿no has visto al profesor Marsh? Es que necesito que me haga un favor- una sonrisa más inocente y mejor disimulada nadie la podía fingir mejor que el

-oh mi amor, claro, lo vi en el patio, ¿pero, porque mejor no te quedas conmigo un momento y hablamos sobre cualquier cosa? Sabes, le he echado el ojo a ese lindo trasero que tienes-coqueteaba descaradamente una rubia de buena figura y muy bella, si se tuviera que describir con una palabra seria sexy

El pelirrojo solo sonrió pero no le hizo mucho caso ya que en su mente solo estaba su profesor de filosofía con quien ya había compartido tantos momentos, que aunque fueran solo para darle placer, los disfrutaba y recordaba con cariño.

Así que se fue corriendo al patio y lo vio, estaba sentado en una de las bancas del colegio que se encontraba debajo de un árbol, ese era un lugar muy fresco y lindo, se encontraba platicando con una chica terriblemente linda, cabello lacio, hermoso y negro, bella figura, ojos soñadores y una cara de ángel, joder, y con una sonrisa única y bella; eso hizo que se detuviera antes de llegar o que se dieran cuenta de su presencia, ellos platicaban animadamente, si alguien más los viera juntos pensaría "valla, que hermosa pareja" pero el pelirrojo no era alguien más, sintió una pequeña presión en el pecho cuando noto que la chica reía por alguna especie de chiste que le había contado su acompañante, quien al hacer reír a la chica simplemente la abrazo juguetonamente, y esto hizo que la chica se acercara a él y le diera un pequeño beso en los labios, ¡maldición! Eran la pareja más perfecta y bella que jamás haya visto en toda su maldita vida, más bella que cualquiera que haya visto en la tele o cualquier revista, parecía que los habían creado el uno para el otro, ver ese beso… de alguna forma… le destruyo, pero más al notar como la chica presumía su anillo de compromiso y lo juntaba con el de su prometido para poder verlos mejor, definitivamente lo del compromiso ya no era ninguna broma, ni táctica para alejarse de su alumno, esto… iba en serio.

El pelirrojo quedo destruido en ese pequeño instante, el estar parado enfrente de la pareja no paso desapercibido, pronto el profesor se dio cuenta de la presencia del pelirrojo y al notarlo, una pequeña sonrisa se formo en sus labios una demasiada bien disimulada, que solo el pelirrojo pudo notar, no era una dulce sonrisa, era todo lo contrario, como queriendo decirle "¿no te lo dije?" y paso seguidamente a tomar a su prometida desprevenida y besarla de una forma bastante apasionada, sin duda… estaba lastimando al chico a propósito.

Kyle no dijo nada, simplemente dio la media vuelta y me marcho del lugar, por supuesto, disimulando lo que sentía en ese instante en su interior, estaba regresando al salón de clases

-hey chico del lindo trasero, ¿a dónde vas, No ibas a ir a ver al profesor?- la misma rubia de hace ratos le pregunto a Kyle, quien iba algo distraído

-este… si, pero esta algo ocupado, no deseo… molestar- fingía lo mas que podía una sonrisa

-¡oh! ¿Viste a la chica? ¿¡Acaso no hacen la pareja más linda del universo! Por supuesto después de tú y yo- la chica se encontraba realmente alegre

Lo que dijo bebe hizo que a Kyle le doliera mas, ya que lo que menos que quería era recordar lo que acababa de ver, así que solo decidió ignorar a la rubia y seguir su camino, entrando al salón y descubriendo a dos rubios platicando animadamente con un azabache, quien tenía a ambos rubios abrazados por los hombros, uno a cada lado y con una expresión de "¡oh mierda, Esto es vida!" pero por supuesto la presencia del pelirrojo no paso desapercibida y ambos rubios, que realmente no les molestaba que los tuvieran así ya que para ellos era algo tierno y nada malo, y por supuesto no sabían las intenciones del otro, voltearon a ver cuando Kyle entraba, tomaba sus cosas y salía del lugar sin expresión alguna en su rostro

-¿Kyle?- el pequeño Butters fue el único que se animo a preguntar por su compañero, pero este no contesto, y salió rápidamente del salón, lo que preocupo al chico así que simplemente, se dispuso a hacer algo, Kyle se miraba extraño y no podía dejarlo así, se disculpo con el rubio y su nuevo amigo, que ya consideraba amigo porque era muy cariñoso con él, y salió detrás del pelirrojo dejando a Tweek y Craig solos

"privacidad, dulce privacidad, aunque hacer el trío me hubiera encantado" pensaba el chico del gorro azul al ver como Kyle se iba y Butters iba detrás de él.

-c… creo que debería ir a ver qué pasa- el chico adicto al café quería acompañar a su amigo y ayudarlo a solucionar el problema

-no jovencito, tú te quedas conmigo- dicho esto lo jalo hacia el sentándolo sobre sus piernas –y bien pequeño Tweek, ¿cuál es tu secreto?

-s… ¿secreto?- el chico temblaba, pero no era de miedo ni nada, de por si Tweek siempre temblaba, era exquisitamente adorable.

-sí, para ser tan… lindo- esto hizo que el joven Tweek se sonrojara, pero no se levanto de su lugar, realmente no le molestaba estar sobre las piernas de su nuevo amigo.

Pero después de analizar la situación y el lugar en el que se encontraba Tweek se paro rápidamente completamente sonrojado

-y… yo… c… ¡creo que iré a ver a Butters!-ahora temblaba pero era por nervios, simplemente adorable, es lo único que podía pensar Tucker.

Después de todo ya no pudieron encontrar a Kyle, ni siquiera Butters quien había salido tras de él, al parecer lo perdió de vista, y decidió dejarlo ir cuando se dio cuenta de la presencia de alguien lo que provoco que decidiera regresar al salón de clases, tomo como excusa que ya era hora de entrar, y bueno… efectivamente ya era tarde, la hora de salida llego rápidamente y todos se fueron a sus respectivas casas, Butters fue el primero en irse, murmurando algo como "si no me voy pronto, el vendrá" y simplemente se fue corriendo así que eso dejo al pequeño Tweek solo de nuevo, y este solo se despidió de ambos con la excusa que debía hacer algunas cosas en el trabajo de sus padres, así que en su primer día de clases Tucker se marcho solo a casa, esperaba poder irse con el chico tembloroso y ligarlo un poco mas pero no pudo y se marcho, no tenía ganas de ir a casa así que decidió tomar el camino largo pasando por una tienda para comprar unos cigarrillos, quería fumar un poco, necesitaba un lugar donde descansar un rato mientras fumaba lo suficientemente despejado como para relajarse y pasar un buen rato y sin más se dirigió a un pequeño lago, era un lindo lugar, así que solo llego ansioso para poder probar de ese adictivo tabaco.

Se sentó en un lugar enfrente del lago, para ser un lugar bastante frío y siempre lleno de nieve… el lago no está congelado, prendió su cigarro y dio una calada, al fin podía sentir ese tibio humo invadir sus pulmones, al cabo de unos momentos se dio cuenta que no estaba solo, un chico pelirrojo se encontraba cerca del lago tirando unas piedritas al agua, se le veía bastante pensativo, pero muy desanimado.

Así que sigilosamente se acerco hacia el por atrás

-realmente eres un chico bipolar, primero enojado, luego feliz y ahora triste- su monótona y fría voz llamo la atención del pelirrojo, pero este lo vio por un momento, su semblante triste no había cambiado, pero al notar que Craig se había dado cuenta de su estado cambio por completo su expresión a una enojada.

lololololololololo

Continuara…

oh yeah! aprendi la leccion y lo hice mas largo... agradecimientos especiales a mi esposo... quien lo arreglo para mi ;)


	3. Chapter 3

Cap. 3

Craig sonrió ante el rápido cambio de actitud de Kyle

-realmente si eres bipolar, rayos, mejor ni me acerco a ti- bromeaba un poco

-cállate estúpido, ¿qué mierdas haces aquí?- oh si, Kyle estaba encabronado nuevamente

-¿acaso no puede un amigo saludar?- al decir esto paso a tomar lugar al lado del bermejo, este solo lo miraba con un aura asesina

Tucker miro por un momento su expresión, se veía realmente molesto

-mira, no empezamos bien, lo sé, pero podemos empezar de nuevo, hola soy Tucker… mucho gusto… mmm rayos… definitivamente estas cosas no me dan… quizás por eso no tuve muchos amigos en mi otra escuela- esto lo decía con voz inexpresiva y tranquila. Pero Kyle no cambia su expresión.

-por cierto, estabas llorando… ¿estás bien?- al decir esto vio como Kyle desviaba la mirada

-¡claro que no, deja de decir estupideces!- la voz de Kyle empezó a temblar y sus ojos se volvieron a llenar de agua, y por supuesto no paso en absoluto desapercibido por Tucker.

-si estas llorando, no estás bien, si deseas puedes hablar conmigo- Tucker no era de esos que te ayudaban, pero siendo que el pelirrojo era su amigo, nada más que Kyle aun no estaba muy bien informado sobre su amistad, y además, de alguna forma daba pena

-no quiero hablar contigo, así que lárgate- alzó la voz, no quería escuchar a nadie.

-pero que necio- bufo Tucker –mira… solo quería animarte un poco, pero eres un jodido desagradecido, además…- Craig no pudo seguir porque cuando se dio cuenta el pelirrojo estaba marchándose, eso… encabrono a Craig…

-¡hey tu, hijo de puta! Te estoy hablando, solo quería animarte un poco y tu solo te comportas como un jodido pendejo- el trataba de ser amable, jamás había sido amable, no había motivos, pero ese jodido chico pelirrojo le había causado algo de pena y quería animarlo, pero así le trata, sin duda ese cabrón necesitaba una paliza, así que Tucker se levanto y se acerco a él completamente enojado y lo tomo del brazo.

-¡hey tu, solo quería ser amable, no es necesario que seas tan hijo de puta!- este lo tomo del brazo lo que hizo que Kyle voltease a verlo, y lo que Craig vio fue a un chico triste, lloraba, eso hizo sentirlo de alguna forma mal, así que en un descuido Kyle se soltó del agarre golpeando el brazo de quien lo estaba sosteniendo y sin más salió huyendo, sin poder disimular su tristeza.

Tucker solo lo vio partir

-pobrecillo- fue lo único que pudo decir al verlo, regresando a la realidad se dio cuenta que ese chico pelirrojo le había jodido la tarde, así que sin más decidió mejor irse, ya se estaba haciendo tarde, solo quería olvidar este día, que no fue tan malo, pero si algo extraño.

Ya era algo tarde el azabache se dirigía a su casa, cuando de repente un pequeño sollozo lo distrajo y miro a un pequeño rubio muy familiar, este al verlo se dirigió corriendo hacia él, el azabache no opuso resistencia y dejo que el pequeño rubio se le acercara, estaba ruborizado y se le veía inquieto,

"genial, solo es el primer día, y me toca ser psicólogo y consejero" –pensó al instante

-¿sucede algo?- se preocupo un poco, rayos… esta maldita ciudad lo estaba cambiando

-yo… ah… ¿podría irme contigo?- trataba de tranquilizarse, el azabache simplemente asintió y siguió su camino, el pequeño rubio miraba a los al redores algo atemorizado, Tucker lo miro de reojo y pudo notar enseguida que las ropas del chico estaban algo arrugadas, no quiso darle tantas vueltas y decidió ir a dejarlo hasta su casa, este le agradeció de mil maneras, y valla que tenía que hacerlo, su casa quedaba más lejos, esto jodio a Tucker, el no era amable, ¿qué mierdas le pasaba?

Llego a casa y se fue a su habitación, ya no quería saber nada.

Mientras tanto un joven rubio hablaba animadamente por teléfono.

-¡si, Es muy amable! Inclusive vino a dejarme hasta mi casa- rió un poco, después de eso noto la hora que era

-¡OH Jesús! Ya es muy tarde, hablamos mañana, adiós- dicho esto colgó, se lavo los dientes, apagó las luces y se dirigió a su cama, ya llevaba puesta su pijama en esos instantes así que no hubo necesidad de cambiarse, una vez en su cama se tapo.

Ya eran las 11 de la noche y mañana tenía que ir a la escuela, pero no podía dormir, había algo que no le permitía descansar, esa imagen no podría dejarle descansar.

_**Flash back**_

Había decidido irse antes, no quería encontrarse con cierta persona por error, así que simplemente tomo sus cosas y salió como pudo, esta vez decidió que no comería helado ni nada por el estilo, solamente llegaría a casa y se encerraría en su habitación, pero sus planes fueron interrumpidos, ya que al estar tan distraído pensando en que debería llegar pronto a casa, ni siquiera noto cuando pasaba cerca de un callejón y que alguien lo jalaba hacia él, esto sin duda lo saco por completo de sus pensamientos y lo trajo a su realidad.

Cuando estaba a punto de gritar sintió que alguien le tapaba la boca

-shhh… - un chico alto, bastante atractivo y rubio lo tenía contra una pared, con una encantadora sonrisa en sus labios, tapándole la boca al menor con una mano y con la otra llevándosela a la boca haciéndole una señal de que hiciera silencio.

El pequeño rubio se sobresalto al notar de quien se trataba

-mira, no alces la voz, solo deseo que hablemos un poco, ¿qué dices?- hacia la voz lo más dulce y suave posible, para tratar de no hacer que el pequeño se asustara, este asintió, ¿hablar? Eso no estaba mal, después de todo nunca le había permitido dejarlo hablar, así que una vez que sintió que el pequeño se había tranquilizado aparto la mano de su boca permitiéndole el habla, aun así el pequeño se sentía muy inseguro y temblaba

-p… porque… ¿por qué haces esto, N… no entiendes que… que no quiero saber nada de ti? Además… el beso… fue un accidente, sabes que yo no quería, incluso tenía los ojos vendados, y solo era un juego- su voz temblaba cada vez más, mientras veía como el otro chico lo miraba con la misma sonrisa de el principio.

-porque me gustas mucho, y no pienso dejarte ir tan fácil- dicho esto el menor estaba a punto de reclamar pero ya no pudo hacerlo porque sus labios estaban siendo sellados por los ajenos, el rubio mayor definitivamente no estaba siendo ni delicado ni tierno, y ni siquiera había pasado el suficiente tiempo después del beso porque empezó a tocarlo por sobre las ropas, si de por si sentirlo besándolo le dio miedo, sentir como lo tocaba le estaba dando pánico pero no tenía la suficiente fuerza para apartarlo así que simplemente hizo lo primero que se le ocurrió y mordió fuertemente el labio inferior del rubio mayor, lo cual hizo que este inmediatamente rompiera el beso por culpa del dolor y gracias a un descuido el pequeño rubio pudo zafarse y salir corriendo, Kenny solo lo miraba irse, a pesar de que su labio inferior estaba sangrando por la mordida, este simplemente sonreía, ya tenía un recuerdo de su pequeño.

_**Fin flash back**_

Después de rodar un poco sobre la cama, el pequeño Butters decidió dejar el tema por un lado, ya no quería saber nada de esto, así que simplemente se puso a pensar en cosas más agradables, como el trabajo de biología que moría por entregar, sobre la carta que le envió su novia Lexus hace apenas una semana, así de a poco empezó a quedarse dormido.

La mañana siguiente todo parecía muy normal, a excepción de que Kyle no había ido a la escuela, pero de allí todo había sido bastante normal, Craig creía que definitivamente ese lugar tenía un aire distinto, porque apenas era ya el segundo día y ya estaba rodeado de amigos, los dos pequeños rubios, que siempre le sonreían y otros dos compañeros mas, que eran amigos de los primeros, pero como dice el dicho: "los amigos de tus amigos son tus amigos" ahora ya eran un pequeño grupo de cinco personas, Craig, dos lindos y comestibles rubios, un chico de color bastante alto llamado Token, y otro castaño, llamado Clyde, que no era tan alto, pero bueno, da igual.

-Kyle no vino a la escuela, me pregunto si estará bien- el lindo Butters se mostraba preocupado ante la ausencia de su compañero, ya que este nunca faltaba

Todos estuvieron de acuerdo pero después perdió importancia ya que de alguna forma, los nuevos amigos de Tucker estaban bastante interesados en el, parecía un tipo bastante rudo y les llamo la atención que se hiciera amigo de dos chicos lindos, ¿tenía eso sentido? Claro que tenía sentido, siempre y cuando pensaras como Tucker, por supuesto… pensando no exactamente con la cabeza.

El día trascurrió de lo más normal y ya era la hora de la salida, Butters se miraba nervioso y no paso desapercibido por su amigo Tweek.

-Butters siempre se pone así… me preocupa, pero nunca me dice nada- comentaba en voz baja el chico rubio a el azabache del gorro azul

Tucker pensó por un momento y se acerco a Clyde le susurro algunas cosillas y este simplemente asintió

-hey Tweek, escuche un rumor por allí que tus padres tienen una cafetería, y no me importaría conocerlo, claro si es que tu quieres invitarme- Tucker se rascaba la nuca, prácticamente le estaba pidiendo al chico que lo invitara, pero este sonrió y le dijo que no habría problema, después de todo se sentía algo aliviado, cuando noto que Butters se ponía más tranquilo cuando Clyde se ofreció llevarlo a casa.

Camino a la cafetería pudieron reconocer a su profesor de filosofía quien iba muy animado de la mano con su prometida, mirando esto y aquello, después de eso la tarde había sido bastante normal, se quedo con Tweek en el negocio de sus padres hasta tarde y a la hora de cerrar los padres de Tweek decidieron ir y dejarlo en su casa.

El segundo día de clases y sentía que ya había socializado más que en toda su vida, de alguna forma se sentía… afortunado.

xXxXx

Kyle había decidido que no se sentía bien para ir a la escuela, el shock que había recibido un día anterior era demasiado fuerte y era algo que simplemente no puedes desechar de tu sistema tan fácil, estaba completamente deprimido, se sentía simplemente miserable, tenía que haberlo visto venir, pero estaba demasiado cegado como para siquiera notarlo, se repetía una y otra vez lo idiota que había sido.

No quería salir, no quería ver a nadie, no quería nada, solamente quedarse encerrado y morir, no sentía ánimos de nada, quería acordarse de los bonitos momentos que había vivido con su amado, pero ninguno de esos recuerdos era exactamente… bello, todos eran puras escenas de sexo consensuado, de él dejándose hacer todo lo que su profesor de filosofía deseara.

-necesito despejarme- fue lo único que dijo antes de salir de su habitación, no se sentía para nada bien, no quería hablar con nadie, era su primera experiencia amorosa, aunque hubiera sido con un hombre y mayor no significaba que no se haya enamorado, ya antes había tenido parejas, lindas novias con quien había compartido momentos, pero con ninguna sintió lo que sentía por ese hombre mayor, se sentía decepcionado de sí mismo por haberse dejado hacer lo que al otro le viniera en gana, quería olvidarse ya del asunto y decidió encender su reproductor y escuchar música.

Al día siguiente su madre no le permitió faltar, así que tuvo que ir, estaba completamente desanimado, entro al salón y encontró al chico del gorro azul, quien aparentemente ya le había quitado su lugar y ahora tenía que sentarse en frente de este, no tenia ánimos de discutir, así que solo hecho sus cosas en el asiento, se sentó en su respectivo nuevo lugar y se recostó sobre la mesa mientras su compañero de atrás solo lo miraba, no quería meterse en donde no le importaba, y menos si son problemas con chicos testarudos y necios que no se querían dejar ayudar, así que mejor decidió sacar su móvil y empezó a mensajear burradas con sus compañeros, lo cual era extraño, antes él consideraba que hablar con tus amigos por el móvil era la máxima expresión marica y estúpida, pero en ese momento no importaba, no había nadie que le hiciera comerse sus palabras, tuvo que aguardar el móvil cuando el profesor entro, primera hora: física matemática… eso no podía ser peor, estaban haciendo unos problemas, Tucker se encontraba con que primero tenía que resolver que rayos significaban todos esos signos raros, seguramente era un nuevo idioma, algún extraño idioma que se habían inventado para joderle el día.

Esa horrible hora paso, después venia algo de ciencias sociales, no estaba mal… además se le daba bien socializar, o al menos estaba teniendo suerte, esa hora acabo pronto, después llego filosofía.

Kyle en ese entonces se estremeció al ver al profesor entrar, después de todo no lo había visto desde aquella vez, que lo vio con su prometida, esas escenas entraron a su cabeza y agacho la mirada desanimado, su compañero de atrás lo noto, pero no le tomo tanta importancia.

-bien chicos, si bien recuerdan, como les dije ayer, hoy formaran equipos, para la próxima tarea, así que haré papelitos y ustedes vendrán a recogerlos- el profesor Marsh a comparación de Kyle, se miraba absolutamente y completamente normal, feliz, pero Kyle se miraba completamente desecho.

-¿Kyle, Estas bien? Te noto algo decaído- por supuesto, el estado de ánimo de Kyle no paso desapercibido, Marsh fingió una perfecta mueca de preocupación

Kyle solo levanto algo la vista ante la pregunta, se sentía mal, ¿Cómo podía decirle algo como eso? ¿Cómo podía simplemente no importarle? Así que sin previo aviso una pequeña lagrima rodó por su mejilla.

-¿señor Broflovski? Me está preocupando, ¿desea que lo acompañe a la enfermería, se siente mal?-sin duda Kyle estaba llamando la atención de la clase – señor Tucker, podría hacer el favor de llevar a Kyle a la enfermería, creo que no se siente bien-

Tucker solo maldijo mil veces por dentro al pendejo profesor, como rayos podía pedirle eso, apenas era su tercer día, y ya sabía que Kyle "Amargado" Broflovski, no era muy… simpático con él, así que por ello, y porque se había conseguido otros amigos, simplemente había decidido dejarlo, que se amargara la vida él solo, ya que en esos momento Tucker se sentía feliz, ya tenía amigos y le estaba yendo bien, y no quería que Kyle le arruinara otro lindo día de su "nueva" vida.

Pero no le quedo de otra más que levantarse y ofrecerle ayuda al pelirrojo ya que este no se movía de su lugar.

Kyle volteo a ver una vez más a su profesor, no quería estar allí, nunca antes había llorado, y ahora se estaba quebrando, como un niño pequeño, y no había forma de cambiarlo, así que por pie propio se paro y salió del salón, todos lo miraron y el azabache del gorro azul no le quedo de otra que salir atrás de él, ya que después de todo el "adorable" profesor Marsh le había pedido que lo llevara a la enfermería.

-jodido hijo de puta, como rayos se le ocurre mandarme a cuidar a este mocoso- se quejaba el azabache, cuando de repente muy cerca de allí logro ver al chico pelirrojo.

-hey tu, vamos a la enfermería- Craig cruzo los brazos… simplemente no quería lidiar con este chico tan problemático, pero no pudo decir nada más, porque este Kyle no resistió mas y comenzó a llorar.

Esto le impresionó a Tucker, ya aunque se había percatado su presencia este aun así comenzó a llorar, no se había hecho el fuerte, que no le importaba nada como la última vez, solamente lloraba.

-lo siento, ¿dije algo malo?- se disculpó, sabía que no había motivos pero aun así, se sintió mal por el chico, mientras este no le hacía caso y seguía llorando, tenía el corazón roto.

Craig no sabía qué rayos hacer, que se suponía que debía hacer en este tipo de situaciones. Tenía al chico pelirrojo llorando enfrente de él, pero no hacía nada, no sabía cómo actuar, así que simplemente avanzó y lo abrazó, recordando que Tweek decía que los abrazos de sus amigos le gustaban porque lo tranquilizaban, y Craig había aprovechado para abrazarlo muchas veces, no estaba seguro de que demonios hacia, solo quería dejar de ver llorar a aquel otro chico, ¡JODER! Este definitivamente no era Craig Tucker el chico más malandrín que alguien pudiera conocer, siempre rompiendo las reglas y valiéndole mierda los sentimientos de los demás.

-¿qué sucede?- una voz hizo que Tucker dejara de abrazarlo, pero Kyle de alguna forma se había aferrado a él llorando en su pecho, era el profesor Marsh, aparentemente se había preocupado por su alumno, o eso podría pensar cualquiera.

-¿que estaban haciendo?- su voz no sonaba a la voz normal de siempre, a la alegre voz de siempre, esta sonaba un poco mas enfada.

-solo llevo a Kyle a la enfermería, como usted me pidió- se defendió el otro sin mucha gana

-¿Por qué lo abrazabas?-

-¿hum?- esa pregunta sin duda le pareció extraña

Kyle no dijo nada, después de todo no podía decir nada y Craig… bueno Craig no entendía que mierdas pasaba, el solo hacia lo que creía mejor, lo único que sabía es que se encontraba entre el profesor y Kyle, por supuesto, en medio.

-como sea… lo llevare a la enfermería ahora- Tucker sentía como el animado profesor hijo de puta que tanto odiaba le dedicaba una mala mirada, pero que mierda, el mundo está patas para arriba.

-tranquilo, yo lo llevare, puedes regresar al salón-cambio rápidamente su expresión a la usual, sonriendo

-no hay problema, yo puedo- jalo al pelirrojo pero una mano lo detuvo

-he dicho que lo llevare yo, ahora regresa al salón- antes de poder decir algo ya se lo estaba llevando, y a Kyle se le miraba una expresión triste en el rostro.

Ahora bien, eso le intrigo a Tucker y tenía dos opciones, regresar al salón irse a ligar a Tweek y olvidarse de todo ó seguirlos, procurar que no lo vieran y ver que mierdas pasaba, por supuesto, todo esto con riesgo a algún reporte por estar fuera de clases o regaño del profesor y en el peor de los casos expulsión.

Después de meditarlo por unos segundos y ver que tanto el profesor como Kyle los estaba perdiendo decidió al final seguirlos, definitivamente se sentía el más afortunado del maldito planeta, no lo habían descubierto, el profesor llevo a Kyle al gimnasio…

-"se supone que irían a la enfermería, que extraño" -pensaba Tucker y se acercó lo suficiente como para poder escuchar lo que decían

Continuara

Asdsadasd 3


	4. Chapter 4

Cap. 4

Tucker se encontraba sentado en el salón, pensando en lo que acababa de escuchar.

"_genial, es mi tercer día de clases y… bueno… quien diría que me enteraría de algo como esto_"- pensaba Tucker recostado sobre su asiento, cuando de repente la puerta del salón se abrió y entro el profesor, parecía estar buscando a alguien y lo encontró, buscaba al azabache con la mirada, efectivamente sus miradas se cruzaron, como queriendo descifrar viendo sus ojos si había sido él.

Flash back

Allí se encontraba Tucker, muy bien escondido, esperando saber qué rayos estaba pasando allí, no es que fuera de su incumbencia, el siempre había odiado meterse en problemas, pero como dicen, la curiosidad mato al gato.

Allí se encontraba el pequeño pelirrojo sollozando con la mirada baja, y a Marsh en frente de él, ninguno decía nada.

-por favor, no me hagas esto- el pelirrojo fue el primero en atreverse a decir algo

-yo, yo no quiero… alejarme- su voz tambaleaba, el otro permanecía callado y con un semblante neutral

-_pero que mierda…_- decía en voz baja Tucker, lo suficientemente baja como para que solamente él pudiera oírlo, realmente no comprendió nada.

-ya te dije, no se puede- si alguien viera al amado y querido profesor Marsh realmente no lo reconocería, voz estricta, actitud seria, definitivamente, ese no se parecía al que todos conocían, aunque para Craig no hubo mucha diferencia, realmente no lo conocía muy bien, al principio creyó que era un ñoño y cerebrito profesor, que solo se salvaba por ser algo atractivo, poco, pero no lo suficiente, al menos Craig no le encontraba atractivo, pero verlo tan serio le hizo cambiar de parecer y verle como alguien de cuidado.

-pero… esto es muy injusto… no me hagas esto, por favor… haré lo que tú me pidas… no me importa ser el segundo, ¡yo aun quiero estar contigo!- Kyle soltó más lagrimas al casi gritarle esto a Marsh quien a pesar de todo no cambiaba su seria actitud.

¿Escucho bien, El segundo? Pero que mierdas pasaba en este lugar, todo era tan extraño, lo sabía, jamás debió haberse mudado a South Park, había escuchado que cosas pasaban aquí, aunque de alguna forma las relaciones entre estudiantes y alumnos eran algo común, para él fue algo realmente sorprendente, eso de alguna forma le hicieron entender algunas cosillas, por supuesto, siguió atento a la charla, una charla tan deliciosa que simplemente no puedes perderte cada palabra.

-¿aun?- fue lo único que salió del mayor, quien al escuchar eso en sus labios se formo una pequeña sonrisa –pero Kyle, yo solo te hago sufrir, ¿no te importa?, sabes que seguiré lastimándote sin importar lo que pase- esto solo hizo que Kyle levantara la vista y vio sus inexpresivos ojos, como era posible que esos bellos ojos azules siempre llenos de vida lo mirasen de esa forma tan hostil, pero de alguna forma eso no asusto a Kyle, al contrario le hizo sonreír nuevamente y abrazarlo con mucha ternura

-no me importa, solo quiero estar contigo- las lágrimas seguían derramándose por sus mejillas mientras una frágil sonrisa se formaba en su rostro.

-¿aunque te lastime, te haga daño y te haga llorar?- al decir esto el profesor lo decía con la mayor tranquilidad posible, mientras con una mano le acariciaba la cabeza dulcemente

-aunque tenga que sufrir por el resto de mi vida-parecía que Kyle no sabía lo que estaba diciendo, después de todo parecía como cualquier enamorado que se ha obsesionado y que no media sus palabras, pero de alguna forma, este ya sabía lo que le esperaba.

-bien, porque si quieres seguir conmigo, tendrás que seguir algunas reglas- el profesor Marsh al decir esto aparto al pelirrojo y lo tomo de los hombros obligándolo a verlo a los ojos – ¿escuchaste bien? Quería apartarme de ti por tu bien, pero como veo que te gusta sufrir no me queda de otra- en ningún momento disimulo una no muy agradable sonrisa, aparentemente tenía demasiado cegado al pelirrojo.

-no me importa, solo quiero estar contigo- esas palabras fueron una especia de firma para un peligroso contrato al que ahora tenía que abstenerse, pero Kyle solamente sonrió de una forma bastante tierna, ya no estaba llorando mas, se sentía feliz porque podría volver a estar al lado de la persona que amaba.

Craig quien había estado escondido todo este tiempo escuchando aquella conversación simplemente quedo asombrado, después de todo, ¿Quién lo diría? El profesor Marsh quien estaba comprometido con una bella mujer sostenía relaciones sexuales ilícitas con un menor de edad, y no era chica, era un chico, realmente no hay que juzgar a un libro por la portada, después de todo… quien se hubiese imaginado que un gran ejemplo a seguir como Marsh fuese a hacer algo como eso, ¡no, jamás!

El chico del pompón amarillo decidió que ya había escuchado suficiente y decidió marcharse, esa conversación de alguna forma le revolvía el estomago, así que cuando se dispuso a regresar al salón, la suerte le jugó una mala pasada ya que paso tirando un bote de basura y sin duda eso hizo bastante ruido, el suficiente como para llamar la atención de los otros dos, así que sin pensarlo Craig corrió lo más rápido que pudo, por suerte no alcanzaron a verlo, e increíblemente a los pocos segundos ya había llegado al salón completamente agitado.

-h… hola, ¿estás bien?-Butters lo saludó alegremente

-s… si-Craig, quien aun recuperaba el aliento, como pudo trato de no parecer sospechoso, y solamente se fue a sentar a su lugar

Fin flash back

Era increíble lo que acababa de descubrir, se preguntaba si alguien más, aparte de él, sabría el secreto, y tener los acusadores ojos de su profesor sobre él, no era exactamente una linda experiencia.

-bien clase, Kyle ya está mucho mejor, solamente tenía un fuerte dolor de estomago, así que lo mandaron a casa, ¿ya ven? Deben cuidar mejor de su salud todos ustedes, uno nunca sabe- ponía su mejor sonrisa ante la clase y de repente volteo hacia donde se encontraba cierto chico de gorra azul buscando encontrar una mirada acusadora de parte de este, una mirada que le dijera que el profesor mentía y que sabía lo que realmente había pasado.

Toda la clase murmuraba acerca de lo que le había pasado a su compañero, todos se habían tragado la historia del profesor, Tucker sin embargo al sentir la mirada del profesor solo bajo la suya, sabía que si lo miraba de inmediato lo descubriría, así que fingió que le preguntaba a su compañero de atrás algo, lo último que quería era arruinar su nueva, perfecta y muy sociable vida por culpa de un escándalo como ese. Necesitaba alguna forma de quitar esa mirada de parte del profesor hacia su persona.

-bien clase, como ya les había mencionado, hace ratos antes de la interrupción, íbamos a formar equipos de dos personas- así todos la mitad de los alumnos estaban sacando papelitos para ver quién sería su compañero, Craig se acerco a la mesa del profesor quien lo miraba con una sonrisa bastante bien disimulada, Tucker se estremeció ante el contacto visual, ya que no quería ser descubierto, así que rápidamente desvió la vista y miro su papel como si fuese la cosa más maravillosa eh importante del planeta, pero cuando leyó el nombre, definitivamente era la cosa más maravillosa del planeta

-Tweek- pronunciaron los labios del azabache en un tono bastante alegre, lo cual le sorprendió a él mismo.

Algo más maravilloso no pudo haberle pasado, haría equipo con ese lindo niño, y no podía sentirse más feliz ante la idea de estar a solas en una habitación con él rubio indefenso y fácil de engañar.

-lo siento señor Tucker, pero me gustaría emparejarlo con alguien más, después de todo parece que ustedes se llevan bien y bueno… - esas palabras eran una sentencia de muerte para Craig –...así que me gustaría que usted fuese la pareja del joven Broflovski- Craig cambio su expresión, no quería creer lo que acababa de escuchar, ¿Qué tipo de plan era este?, ¿era un plan cierto? No debía olvidar que podría ser que Marsh lo hubiese descubierto, o simplemente por haber visto el abrazo pensara que eran muy buenos amigos y que quería que lo apoyara ya que no se sentía muy bien y no exactamente por un simple dolor de estomago, Tucker simplemente pensó en la segunda opción, era lo mejor para él, así que trato de actuar lo más normal eh indiferentemente posible.

-eh… claro, deseaba ir con Tweek, pero Kyle es mi amigo y pues me contó que tenía problemas y no quiero verlo triste- al instante se dio cuenta de su error, ya que… después de todo ¿qué le costaba a Stan preguntarle a Kyle sobre Craig? Absolutamente nada, y por tener tan cegado a Kyle sin duda lo desmentiría.

-me alegra escuchar eso, seguramente son muy buenos amigos a pesar de tener poco tiempo en conocerse- ese sin duda fue un golpe bajo para Tucker, no se conocían y era algo obvio

-sí, pero bueno, mejores amigos no somos, platicar y desahogar sus problemas con alguien es bueno, no importa cuánto tiempo le se conozcan- Craig trataba de decir algo inteligente, y esto no lo era tanto.

-¿usted cree? Pues me alegra por usted y más por Kyle, por encontrar un amigo como usted-esta era una de las peleas más difíciles que Craig había tenido sin duda en toda su vida, y no era exactamente una batalla física consistente en golpes, era algo más complicado y cada golpe era un punto menos para su ego, y Marsh aun no había recibido ningún golpe, sin embargo Craig estaba casi acabado.

-bien, me iré a sentar- Tucker ya no quería continuar con aquella batalla la cual estaba destinado a perder así que busco la retirada y se fue hasta su lugar.

-joven Tweek, usted ira con el joven Token- fue la única pareja que el profesor había formado, Craig estaba demasiado sumido en sus pensamientos

-_"maldito cabrón hijo de puta, seguramente ya se dio cuenta y ahora va a joderme toda la existencia"-_Craig estaba demasiado sumido en sus pensamientos, preocupado por haber sido descubierto, pero no debía estar completamente seguro de eso, ya que no era algo probable, pero tampoco era algo imposible.

"_Al fin, mi hora favorita del día, la hora de salida"_- Craig estaba más tranquilo, ya era hora de irse a casa, lo mejor de todo es que era viernes, no tendía que soportar la horrible cara de ese profesor por dos maravillosos días, más feliz no podría estar, así que decidió acercarse a sus amigos para celebrar, sorprendiendo primero a los rubios quienes platicaban acercándose por detrás abrazándolos por los hombros, uno a cada lado, como la primera vez.

-y bien chicos, hoy es viernes, ¿hay algo que quisieran hacer?- alzo la voz lo suficiente para que los otros dos, Token y Clyde pudieran escuchar.

Todos se miraron y Clyde fue el primero en hablar

-bueno pues, podríamos ir a tomar una soda-

-O podríamos ir a ver una película, he oído que hay una buena cartelera- el chico Black se apresuro a hablar.

-O podríamos ir a la cafetería de Tweek a comer gratis- el pequeño Butters sonrió tierna y juguetonamente tras haber hecho tal descarado comentario

-¡gah, Gratis, oh dios mío, nos dejaran en quiebra y tendré que vivir en la calle!- el pequeño y tembloroso Tweek contesto rápido, lo cual hizo que todos empezaran a reír, así que estuvo decidido, todos fueron con Tweek al trabajo de sus padres y efectivamente, por ser clientes especiales no les cobraron un quinto, a la hora de irse todos agarraron por su lado, excepto Tweek que se quedo con sus padres, y Clyde que se fue caminando al lado de Butters.

-hey Butters, Craig me comento algo, sobre que no debería dejarte andar solo, porque era peligroso- Clyde realmente sentía mucha curiosidad, se preocupaba mucho por su pequeño y adorable amigo

-e… este… yo… no es nada importante-Butters estaba muy nervioso, ¿cómo era eso que Craig le había dicho eso a Clyde?, se supone que nadie sabía sobre su "problema", pero por el tono que lo decía solo hizo que Clyde se preocupara de verdad.

-Butters, ¿está todo bien, no hay nada de lo que desees hablar?- Clyde se había dado cuenta de que algo no andaba bien, y más por la forma en que el mismo Butters se delataba él solo.

-yo… ¡sí! Por favor, no te preocupes más por mí, es mas… no es necesario que me vuelvas a llevar a casa, no pasa nada- el menor se puso muy nervioso y comenzó a acelerar el paso dejando atrás al castaño

-Butters…- cuando menos se había dado cuenta, Stotch ya había salido corriendo dejando al castaño aun más seguro de que el pequeño tenía un problema, pero no pudo hacer nada ya que este simplemente se había negado a recibir ayuda.

-"espero no sea algo muy importante"- pensó el joven castaño al tiempo que desviaba su camino, yéndose a casa. Solamente volteo a ver a donde se había ido el pequeño rubio y soltó un gran suspiro

-¿acaso es tan difícil confiar en mí?- se lamento Clyde y volvió a su camino algo desanimado.

Butters corría, estaba a punto de llegar a su casa, y se sentía terriblemente feliz, llego entro rápidamente y cerró la puerta atrás de él soltando un suspiro de alivio.

-¡mamá, papá ya estoy en casa!- grito el chiquillo un poco más alegre

-me alegra tanto cariño, ¿recuerdas que dijiste que querías un tutor privado porque deseabas aprender a tocar la guitarra para cantarle una canción a tu noviecita?- la madre del joven embozaba una gran sonrisa, lo que hizo que al pequeño Butters se le iluminaran los ojos –pues como te has portado tan bien, sacas buenas notas y eres un niño ejemplar tu padre se molesto en buscarte un tutor privado, es el hijo de uno de sus amigos y necesitaba algo de dinero extra, así que tu padre lo contrato para que sea tu tutor de música y comenzaran tus clases desde esta tarde- las palabras de la señora Stotch hicieron muy feliz al pequeño, sus padres aun lo trataban como a un bebe, a pesar que este ya tenía 16 y este año cumpliría los 17, pero a pesar de su edad parecía mucho mas menor de lo que era.

-¡muchas gracias mamá!- el chico estaba tan feliz que solo corrió a abrazar a su madre, estaba realmente contento ante la idea – ¡dime! ¿Hay algo en lo que pueda ayudarte? Quieres que lave los platos, prepare la mesa… solo dilo madre- el chico no cabía en su felicidad

-no te preocupes cariño, has sido un buen niño- dicho esto el chico agradeció una vez más y se fue a su habitación, sus padres siempre habían sido estrictos, pero al fin y al cabo eran sus padres y los momentos como estos hacía sentir a Butters el hijo más afortunado del planeta.

Más tarde llego su padre quería llevar a su madre a cenar, obviamente su hijo no podría ir ya que tendría que esperar a su tutor.

-bien hijo, quedas encargado de la casa, no olvides hacer todo lo que te digan, espero pronto verte tocando la guitarra como todo un profesional, no te preocupes por la comida, no tardaremos mucho y te traeremos algo, pero si no aguantas el hambre no dudes en pedir una pizza, ya sabes dónde está el dinero, los números de emergencia quedan en el refrigerador- el padre del chico se sentía orgulloso de este así que lo sermoneaba como si nunca lo hubiese dejado solo en casa.

-bien papá, no te preocupes, además no olvides que ya soy todo un hombre-

-ese es mi hijo, regresaremos en un par de horas hijo, ya sabes-

-si papa, que les vaya bien- se despedía con una linda sonrisa y sus padres le devolvían el gesto.

Una vez se fueron la casa había quedado completamente para él solo, así que inmediatamente fue a buscar algunas cosas para su clase, una libreta de apuntes por si las dudas y la guitarra de su padre, que no era del todo nueva, pero sin duda le serviría mucho, solo faltaba 15 minutos para que su tutor llegaba, los minutos se le hacían eternos realmente estaba muy contento, y así, la hora indicada llego y el timbre sonó y Butters fue corriendo a abrir la puerta, pero al abrirla su expresión emocionada y feliz cambio a una aterrada.

-hola lindo, ¿listo para tus clases?- detrás de la puerta un chico rubio alto de ojos azules y sonrisa angelical saludaba animadamente.

-¡tú, que rayos está pasando aquí, lárgate de mi casa!- el pequeño rubio trato de cerrar la puerta rápidamente, pero el mayor se lo impidió y sin ningún problema entro a la vivienda.

-hey, vamos, ¿así vas a tratar a tu tutor? Tu papá le dijo a mi papá que necesitaba encontrar a alguien que le enseñara a tocar guitarra a su hijo y aquí me tienes, así que voy a enseñarte, además, Tus papis dijeron que hicieras todo lo que yo te dijera ¿cierto?- se relamió los labios ante lo ultimo cerrando la puerta detrás de él, haciendo que el menor retrocediera.

Mientras tanto, un pelirrojo se encontraba en su habitación leyendo un libro, parecía que esa mañana jamás se hubiese puesto triste, se le veía bastante animado, pero unos segundos después algo hizo que dejara el libro por un lado ya que su móvil estaba sonando, aparentemente era un mensaje, se dispuso a leerlo con tranquilidad, una pequeña sonrisa se había asomado en su rostro al terminar de leer ese mensaje así que solamente tomo su chamarra y salió de su casa, mas tarde había llegado al lugar al que seguramente le habían citado, parecía un especie de hotel que consistía en pequeñas cabañas separadas, se dirigió a la cual lo habían citado.

-numero 16… es esta- Kyle toco la puerta y casi al instante alguien habría dicha puerta, era un hombre azabache de ojos azules, al notarlo Kyle simplemente corrió con una sonrisa hacia sus brazos y se dejo caer en estos, casi al tiempo que el otro cerraba la puerta dándoles un poco mas de privacidad.

-¡qué quieres de mi! Por favor, solo vete de mi casa- el más pequeño de los Stotch temblaba de miedo ante la presencia de su visitante.

-solo quiero enseñarte a tocar guitarra, ¿acaso me crees capaz de aprovechar esta magnífica y deliciosa oportunidad para acercarme hacia donde estas, tomarte y jugar un rato contigo mientras tus papis regresan sin que tú puedas decirles algo a estos?, ya que obviamente, no te creerían-decía en tono burlón el chico rubio –además, ni aunque quisiera cumplir tu petición me temo que no puedo irme, tengo que quedarme contigo hasta terminar las… clases- el rubio se acercaba lenta y peligrosamente al pequeño, el cual solo temblaba de miedo en su lugar.

Así que sin culpa alguna solo lo tomo de la cintura y lo pego descaradamente hacia su cuerpo, mientras el otro solo quería zafarse, pero el mayor tenía demasiada fuerza.

-aun tengo que cobrarme lo que me hiciste la otra vez en los labios, realmente me lastimaste- dicho esto lo tiro en el sofá más cercano y se subió encima de este asustando mas al chico quien al querer gritar el otro solamente le tapo la boca y comenzó a lamer su cuello, el otro solo pudo ruborizarse y cerrar con fuerza los ojos, de los cuales unas pequeñas lagrimas amenazaban con escaparse.

Mientras tanto Kenny con la mano libre que tenía la metía debajo de la camisa del chico, palpando su pecho y tocando cada rincón que podía, haciendo que la camisa del chico fuese subiendo dejando al descubierto su blanca y suave piel.

-sabes, estaba a punto de darme por vencido, así que llego esta magnífica oportunidad que no pienso desaprovechar- le susurro con descaro al pequeño quien ya había comenzado a llorar por el miedo, y de la nada un milagro había aparecido, cuando parecía que la traviesa mano del rubio más grande iba a bajar hasta los pantalones del pequeño con la intención de deshacerse de esa molesta prenda alguien había tocado a la puerta, haciendo que Kenny se apartara rápidamente del pequeño quien aun sollozaba, Butters no esperaba a nadie y Kenny, pues ni se diga, el joven Stotch simplemente se paro rápidamente y acomodo sus ropas lo mejor que pudo y salió corriendo a abrir la puerta rogando que fuesen sus padres o en el mejor de los casos un policía que dios había mandado para salvarlo y enviar a la cárcel a ese maldito acosador de mierda, pero antes de poder avanzar hacia la puerta una mano lo detuvo.

-mas te vale guardar la compostura, no querrás que alguien que quieras sufra algún accidente ¿cierto?- esa especie de amenaza fue lo suficientemente efectiva para que el pequeño se secara las lagrimas rápidamente y aceptara guardar silencio por temor a que pudiese hacerle algo terrible a alguien que él ame.

Al abrir la puerta se encontró con un animado y feliz castaño.

-¡Clyde!- no era el policía que esperaba, pero era bastante bueno, un amigo que lo cuidaría incondicionalmente.

-hey Butters, pasaba por aquí, ayer me preocupe mucho, así que decidí venir a pasar toda mi tarde contigo- al decir esto saco unos DVDs –es más, le eh dicho a mi mamá que no me quedare en casa hoy, así que más te vale invitarme a quedarme contigo- la cara del rubio se alegro bastante, su amigo Clyde no solo lo había salvado de una posible violación, si no también se quedaría con él hasta que su agresor se fuera y podría estar con alguien que lo cuidase el resto de la noche por si este decidía regresar a terminar su trabajo.

-¡por supuesto que sí!- el chico estaba muy feliz, tanto que lo jalo de la mano y lo metió a su hogar, el castaño sin embargo al sentir la cálida mano del chico sujetar fuertemente la suya se ruborizo levemente, pero de repente un tercero lo saco de sus pensamientos.

-¿quién es él?- Clyde se había referido a Kenny, quien solo lo observaba desde su lugar bastante serio, seguramente estaba enojado por haber sido inoportuno y haber frustrado sus planes.

-e… ¿él?- Butters comenzó a tartamudear, por un efímero momento se había olvidado de Kenny

-soy su tutor, y voy a enseñarle al pequeño Butters a tocar guitarra- una bella sonrisa decoraba su rostro y dicho esto tomo la guitarra del padre de Butters eh izo unas pequeñas notas en ella

-¡wow, eso es magnífico! Me alegra haber venido, espero no ser inoportuno Butters-

-¡para nada, Al contrario! Me encantaría que vinieras conmigo a todas las clases, así podríamos aprender juntos- este comentario del menor hizo fruncir el seño a Kenny, quien sin duda no tenía en sus planes una interrupción

-eso sería fabuloso, acepto con gusto, claro, siempre y cuando quieras enseñarme a mí también- Clyde se refirió a Kenny regalándole una sonrisa de oreja a oreja

-por supuesto- Kenny sonreía fingidamente, odiaba que alguien se metiera en sus planes.

-y dime, te vez algo mayor, ¿cuántos años tienes?- el castaño sin duda era algo curioso

-mmm, tengo 25, acabo de terminar una carrera en diseño grafico, y pensé en tomarme un pequeño descanso y ahora le enseño a tu amigo Butters a tocar la guitarra, y bueno, esta es la primera clase- el rubio no se molesto en contestar sin ningún problema

-valla, un universitario, genial- Clyde parecía admirado, tener un amigo universitario podría ser algo para presumir –pero bueno, no mas charla, empecemos la clase-

Ya casi obscurecía y eso era sinónimo de "la clase ya acabo" Butters odiaba admitirlo pero Kenny era un excelente tutor, en el primer día ya había llevado un gran avance, por supuesto, en todo momento Kenny aprovecho para tocarlo o algo parecido sin que su compañero castaño se diera cuenta y pues Butters no podía hacer nada ni siquiera gritar.

-muy bien, ahora por el resto de la noche eres mío pequeñín- Clyde jalo a Butters del brazo una vez se despidió del tutor llevándolo a la sala de la casa, donde había colocado los DVDs sentándolo en el sillón y acercándose a la tele y prendiendo la DVD.

-¿preparado para la noche más terrorífica de tu vida?- Clyde hacia muecas con tal de asustar a Butters, quien aparentemente ya sabía lo que se avecinaba, solamente pudo fruncir el seño en señal de disgusto, pero bueno, no podía enojarse con su amigo, después de todo lo había salvado de lo que pudo haber sido un trauma terrible.

-bien, supongo que no me quedara de otra que ordenar una pizza- Clyde ni siquiera tuvo que decir nada para que su amigo se rindiera fácilmente

-oh, y no olvides las palomitas y los refrescos-

-no abuses-

-¿yo? Me ofendes-

-tonto- dicho esto ambos rieron y Butters se fue a ordenar una pizza, seguido de ir a preparar palomitas y servir algunos refrescos llevándolas a la sala de la casa, y colocándolas en una pequeña mesa que estaba enfrente de los sillones en dirección a la tele.

En otro lado, Kyle se encontraba atado de manos, sobre una cama jadeando, mientras que su acompañante solo se disponía a vestirse y marcharse del lugar, dejándolo solo y a su suerte.

-nos vemos pronto Kyle-dicho esto se acerco al chico, quien al parecer tenia uno que otro moretón sobre su cuerpo, desatando sus manos y marchándose del lugar.

El chico solo se levanto como pudo, se coloco sus ropas con el mayor cuidado posible tratando de no tocar ninguna de las nuevas heridas que ahora tenía, se vistió como pudo y al igual que el otro se marcho.

El día siguiente, domingo, no paso nada fuera de lo común. El lunes, todos se disponían a irse a la escuela, un odiado y jodido lunes, Craig aun no entendía porque es que siempre llegaba temprano, estaba recostado sobre la mesa de su asiento cuando vio llegar a sus amigos uno a uno, los iba saludando mientras llegaban y estos le devolvían el gesto, de pronto su vista se poso sobre cierto pelirrojo quien llegaba bastante animado, a pesar de parecer que lo habían asaltado, puesto que se notaba que tenía una que otra herida.

Craig sin duda, se había dado cuenta de algo

Continuara….

pues le eh echado ganas a este capitulo como a los otros!

espero les agrade!

:/3 es mi primera historia asi k sean pacientes y buenos conmigo ;/) gracias!

asjdhasjk y agradecimientos a mi esposo por la correccion de siempre!

(NOTA/ mi esposo es una amiga k conoci en un roll ella es craig y yo kyle... y ps... como nuestros personajes son pareja por eso nos decimos esposos(?))


	5. Chapter 5

**CAP 5**

Craig sin duda, se había dado cuenta de algo, Kyle Broflovski era un buscapleitos, y seguramente alguien ya le había dado la paliza que necesitaba, así que de alguna forma, una pequeña sonrisita se formo en su rostro seguido de un "se lo merece".

Lo único extraño en Kyle era la sonrisa que tenia, como si fuese todo lo contrario, seguramente él le pego una paliza a alguien y estaba satisfecho por ello, seguro por eso era su sonrisa, Tucker sintió un escalofrió al imaginarse a él y al pelirrojo solos en una habitación, seguramente allí armarían la guerra más sangrienta y sanguinaria que jamás podría existir, solo de pensarlo le daba dolor de cabeza, pero si quería una buena calificación en su materia favorita, con su profesor favorito (filosofía) tenía que intentarlo.

Así que cuando Kyle estaba sentado en su lugar Tucker se decidió a actuar

-hey Broflovski- tratando de ser lo mas sutil (¿?)

Casi después el chico volteo para encontrarse con un nervioso Craig, ya que este sabía que si decía las palabras equivocadas Kyle podría mandarlo a la chingada, y eso aria enojar a Tucker lo que llevaría a una paliza adentro del salón lo que significaría una posible expulsión, y no… Tucker no quería ser expulsado en su cuarto día de clases… su expediente aun estaba blanco y no quería ensuciarlo desde el cuarto día.

-hey, ayer en la clase de filosofía el profesor nos puso juntos, así que hoy podríamos irnos juntos, ¿Qué dices? Si deseas perdemos hacerlo en mi casa- tenía que estar seguro donde tener los teléfonos de emergencia por si las dudas –oh podría ser en tu casa-

Kyle solo lo vio y frunció el seño

-¿tú y yo? Como rayos paso- soltó un pequeño suspiro y volvió a hablar –pero si el profesor nos puso así, entonces no me opondré- al terminar de decir esto le regalo a Tucker una linda sonrisa, esto le sorprendió… ¿Kyle le estaba sonriendo? Creyó que eso solo podría pasar en sueños.

-eh, si… bueno… si quieres luego hablamos de esto, ¿qué te parece?- Craig desvió la mirada apenado, lo había juzgado muy mal, creía que ese chico era solo un hijo de puta que se desquitaba con quien sea, pero seguramente fue solo una mala primera impresión

-bien, ¿qué te parece en la hora de descanso? Inclusive podríamos hablar de otras cosas, a decir verdad nunca hemos podido hablar bien y esa podría ser una excelente oportunidad para conocernos mejor- Craig se quedo helado, ese no era el chico que había conocido hace apenas unos días, este era más amable y normal inclusive empezaba a sentirse culpable por haber dicho que se merecía la paliza que seguro le habían dado.

La hora del descanso llego y Craig le dijo a sus amigos que estaría hablando con Kyle ya que verían eso del trabajo y vio a Kyle con esa sonrisa, que empezaba a desesperarlo y provocarle nervios ya que era extraño, esperándolo en la puerta.

-bien, deberíamos ir y sentarnos en alguna banca, conozco un lugar bastante fresco por aquí- dicho y hecho Kyle lo llevo hacia una banca, era un lugar bastante fresco con arboles alrededor regalándoles su fresca sombra.

-mmm bien, bueno… como te había mencionado hace ratos, el trabajo de… filosofía… ¿donde desearías hacerlo?- Craig solo fue al grano, quería acabar con esto de una vez, aunque sabía que no terminaría allí ya que le había prometido toda su hora de descanso

-¿qué te parece en mi casa?- Kyle le sonrió como esta mañana lo que puso más nervioso a Tucker.

-"pequeño hijo de puta, imbécil, cabron ¿Qué mierdas planeas?"- es lo único que pensaba Tucker, de alguna forma aun no sentía confianza -claro, eso sería grandioso- quedo callado un momento – por cierto, aquella vez que te fuiste llorando, mmm no es que sea de mi importancia pero… ¿ya está todo bien?- ¿fue muy directo? más bien fue muy idiota.

Kyle lo miro sorprendido

-no te preocupes, fue por algo estúpido pero ya lo eh solucionado- Kyle noto la inseguridad de Craig – hey, yo sé que no empezamos bien, pero vamos, una segunda oportunidad no estaría para nada mal, ¿Qué dices, Amigos?- al decir esto Kyle tendió su mano hacia Tucker para poder darse el apretón de manos de la amistad… o algo idiota como esto.

El receso pasó con tranquilidad y Kyle y Craig habían quedado de verse después de la escuela para ir a la casa de Kyle.

-te tardaste- reclamo algo juguetón el pelirrojo, mientras el otro solo le enseño el dedo en señal de fastidio –bien, andando- así ambos se dirigieron a casa del pelirrojo, una vez adentro de la vivienda entraron a la habitación del chico, acomodaron sus cosas y la madre del chico entro y les dejo algunos bocadillos, ella se miraba inquieta por el nuevo visitante.

-tú eres amigo de mi hijo, ¿cierto? Aun que no me guste admitirlo me alegra que se junte con alguien como tú, ya que la otra vez Kyle salió por la tarde y cuando regreso casi de noche llego todo lastimado, mi hijo me preocupa- se quejo la señora

-mama, no es para tanto, ya te conté lo que paso, fue solo un accidente- el chico no le dio mucha importancia a su madre y solo se llevo una galleta a la boca, mientras el invitado solo miraba aquella escena.

El chico pelinegro solo agacho la mirada, cuando la mama de Kyle dijo "alguien como tú" no era exactamente un alago para él, después de eso la mama de Kyle se fue dejándolos en la habitación, a lo cual Kyle prosiguió con cerrar la puerta con llave.

-mi mama a veces exagera, no le hagas caso- dicho esto se sentó a su lado sacando un libro.

-por cierto Kyle, ¿qué te paso?

El me miro algo extrañado, pero luego sonrió

-fue algo muy tonto realmente, estaba en la calle y unos tipos me asaltaron, pero como no les quise dar mi reproductor me golpearon- decía como si fuese la verdad mas verdadera.

Pero bueno… Craig solo se trago la historia… después de todo… eso es lo que había pensado al principio.

-valla, que idiota Kyle, yo que tu se los doy y ya sin problemas, por supuesto depende por completo de cuantos tipos eran, porque si eran unos 3 o 2 les hubiese dado una paliza yo solo, pero bueno si no pudiera salir librado entonces creo que me hubiese rendido y librado del problema- Tucker hablaba con seguridad

-pero que idiota suenas…- Kyle solo se burlaba

-que te den por el culo Broflovski- seguido de esta amistosa respuesta prosiguió a mostrarle el dedo

-que te den a ti, idiota- sonrió Kyle al reconocer que el gesto de Tucker era amistoso (¿?)

-lo siento pero a mí nadie me da, yo soy el único que doy- de alguna forma Tucker se sentía orgulloso de ello.

-oh vamos no es tan malo, incluso hasta te llega a gu…- el pelirrojo se calló al instante bastante avergonzado, Craig solo lo miro con cara de "wtf"

-no me digas que ya te han dado por el culo Kalh- alzo una ceja algo asombrado mientras decía esto con un tono medio burlón y pícaro por ser tan abierto, al fin una charla interesante.

-calla- Kyle solo se ruborizo al darse cuenta de su error

-rayos Broflovski, no cuentes esas cosas- Craig sonaba fingidamente ofendido

-mierda… aparte de delicado… olvídalo- desvió la mirada muy ruborizado

Craig solo rio

-no lo decía por eso idiota… no cuentes esas cosas que luego antojas- sin duda esta era una de las conversaciones más divertidas que Craig pudiera tener -si quieres algún día yo podría hacerte el favor, no te preocupes no cobro-¿cómo rayos es que había terminado coqueteando con quien tanto odiaba hace apenas unos minutos? Dicho esto soltó una pequeña carcajada.

-cállate imbécil… mi privacidad no te incumbe-

-no me incumbe claro, pero no es mi culpa que tú la andes contando-

-idiota, déjate de pendejadas, y yo creí que podríamos llevarnos bien, además no dejaría que un idiota como tu se me acercara- al decir eso ario un libro en una página al azar acercándosela al rostro fingiendo que la estaba leyendo.

-oh claro… a ti solo puede darte tu querido profesorcito de m…- rayos… Craig no se había medido y por confiado eh idiota había soltado la sopa.

Kyle volteo a verlo sorprendido… ¿cómo era posible…?

-¿que acabas de decir?- Kyle le sonrió

-este… yo, nada… ¿no íbamos a trabajar?- Craig se miraba nervioso

-¿qué tanto sabes?- el chico pelirrojo dijo en tono suave mientras agachaba la vista

-¿de qué hablas?- responder una pregunta con otra pregunta era idiota, pero bueno Craig estaba nervioso

-como… como es que tu…- Kyle se notaba triste

-en serio no se dé que rayos hablas- Craig estaba cada vez más nervioso

Kyle quedo callado y volteo a verlo buscando alguna mirada de parte del azebache, pero este simplemente lo esquivaba haciendo que Kyle confirmara sus sospechas.

De por si recordaba lo que su profesor le había dicho hace poco

**Flash back**

-ese chico, el que se sienta atrás de ti, quiero que te hagas su amigo e investigues algunas cosas sobre él, sospecho que él sabe algo de nosotros Ky- Stan fumaba muy tranquilamente enfrente al marco de una ventana

-¿ese idiota? Pero de que hablas… él es nuevo, además que podría saber el, hemos ocultado esto por casi un año… cómo es posible que un idiota recién llegado… además lo odio- Kyle sonaba terriblemente fastidiado por tener que hablar de Tucker.

-solo haz lo que te digo… si alguien sabe de nosotros ya no podremos seguir Ky, ¿es que acaso ya no te importa estar conmigo, Te da igual que nos descubran?- Stan a pesar de su tono de voz seguía con su aspecto neutral.

-bien, seré su amigo, pero no me agradara-

-a quien le importa que te agrade o no Ky, ya te dije que tienes que seguir mis reglas y quiero que le saques información a ese mocoso eso es todo-

Kyle quedo callado, pero no podía hacer nada… tenía que seguir las nuevas reglas

**Fin Flash back**

-así que… era verdad lo que había dicho el profesor Marsh, realmente si sabes algo- Kyle se puso serio por un momento y después volteo a verlo –entonces creo que ya no es necesario que siga fingiendo que me caes bien-

¿Fingir? Pero que mierda… lo sabia… era todo solamente un plan… pero… ¿cómo es que no se había dado cuenta antes? Esperen, ya se había dado cuenta… solo que fue algo descuidado

-de que rayos estás hablando Broflovski- Craig aun hablaba como si realmente no entendiera nada.

Kyle solo lo ignoro y se dispuso a sacar su teléfono celular, seguramente para avisarle a Stan (lo cual por cierto era una acción muy estúpida de parte del pequeño pelirrojo) pero no pudo siquiera acercarse el móvil porque Craig lo tomo de la muñeca que sostenía el móvil y se lo quito.

-¿Qué mierdas crees que haces cabron? ¿Que, no soportas el hecho de que Stanley sea más listo que tu y te haiga descubierto?- Kyle se estaba burlando de Craig, pero este no decía nada, solo lo miraba.

-si no quieres que todos se enteren antes de que tu se lo cuentes a tu querido profesor, será mejor que cierres la boca y prestes atención- Tucker ahora estaba más serio, pero Kyle no le tenía miedo.

-suéltame maldito- su tono de voz no era exactamente alegre, realmente no era el mismo chico con el que había hablado esta mañana.

-mira… a mi me vas respetando, no olvides que yo sé lo que tú y ese marica degenerado profesor pedófilo hijo de puta hacen-

Kyle se molesto más al escuchar eso

-como te atreves a llamarlo así, retráctate ahora mismo- Kyle sonaba furioso y poco a poco iba levantando la voz, lo cual no era exactamente bueno ya que la madre de Kyle estaba a pocos metros.

-no me retractare… ese degenerado hijo de puta solo se aprovecha de ti, no se preocupa por ti, no deberías estar defendiéndolo-

-lo que yo haga con mi vida no te importa-

-claro que no me importa, pero no quiero meterme en problemas, así que te advierto… que si no me dices que es lo que ese maldito hijo de puta planea… todos se enteraran de su "secretito"- Tucker sabía lo que hacía, siempre que se trataba de extorsionar a alguien, el era muy bueno.

Kyle lo miro cada vez estaba más molesto

-¿y bien, vas a hablar o solo me harás perder mi tiempo?- el azebache se estaba desesperando

-el sospechaba que tu creías sabias algo, lo cual era difícil de creer, ya que nadie en este maldito pueblo lo había notado… de pronto vienes tu… y el secreto ya no es tan secreto- el pelirrojo soltó de golpe, ya no había motivos para mentirle a Craig

-buen chico, ahora le dirás a tu profesorcito que yo soy tan bueno como el pan, no quiero problemas, ¿escuchaste? Porque si me llego a meter en problemas, yo los meteré en peores problemas a ambos- a pesar de la amenaza Kyle no se notaba para nada atemorizado

-bien, tu ganas pero no quiero saber nada de ti, ¿escuchaste? Quiero estar tranquilo con Stan y no tener ningún problema, porque él y yo nos amamos y si a ti se te ocurre abrir la boquita serias una molestia- a pesar de todo Kyle aun se sentía en posición de exigir.

-¿amarse? Por la charla que tuvieron el otro día en el gimnasio no estoy seguro si es amor, seguro el te había hecho llorar con anterioridad cuando nos encontramos en el lago… y esas heridas… estoy empezando a creer que no fue por un simple robo… ¿enserio dices que te ama? Valla y yo creí que tú eras listo- se burlo el azebache al tiempo que soltaba la muñeca del otro

-¡claro que me ama!- Kyle estaba ya completamente irritado

-claro, linda forma de demostrarte amor, como sea como ya dijiste lo que hagas con tu vida me importa un carajo, tu sigue con ese pedófilo malnacido y no me metas en problemas- Craig empezaba a aguardar sus cosas en su maleta

-no le digas así, deja de insultarle- le dolía mas que insultaran a su profesor que a el mismo

-no me jodas… ya sabes… calladito, por cierto me llevare esto- muestra el teléfono de Kyle y se lo aguarda en el bolsillo –será mejor que haga la mitad del trabajo en mi casa, mañana te lo paso, adiós Ky-dicho esto se retiro y Kyle estaba que se lo llevaba el diablo, como era posible, ese insolente viene y lo jode, además se lleva su teléfono… ¿Cómo le podría avisar a Stan ahora? Pero bueno, ese no era el problema también estaba la amenaza de Craig… ¿debería tomársela a la ligera? Definitivamente no iba a hacer nada idiota así que decidió actuar con calma, unos minutos que Craig se había marchado Kyle tomo su chaqueta y salió de su casa, le había costado un poco convencer a su madre ya que esta tenía miedo que le volvieran a asaltar, pero bueno lo consiguió. Se dirigió a un teléfono público y marco un número.

Después de hablar por al menos unos 50 segundos colgó y se dirigió a su nuevo destino.

-el me ama, lo sé, solo que como nuestro amor no es comprendido por todos… no podemos estar juntos como las personas normales, y como las cosas se han complicado… ahora tengo que seguir algunas reglas… Stanley hizo esas reglas para mí, porque me ama, si, ese idiota Tucker no sabe lo que dice, si Stanley no me amara no estaría justo ahora yendo hacia donde esta él- el chico pelirrojo se repetía y susurraba para sí mismo mientras se iba con paso firme

Mientras tanto un pequeño rubio trataba de acodar sus dedos en una guitarra, era algo complicado pero no imposible.

-pero que tonto eres Butters, así no es, mira, colócalos de esta forma- un alegre castaño se encontraba ayudando a su amigo a colocar bien los dedos para las notas

-valla, que aun no soy un experto… soy principiante, ¿recuerdas?- se quejo el pequeño rubio

-pues yo también soy principiante y ya supere esa parte, Kenny es un excelente tutor- el castaño se veía muy feliz ayudando a su amigo- por cierto, se me acaba de ocurrir una excelente idea, como mañana no podre venir, podrías regresar la lección un poco y regresar a lo básico contigo Butters, así cuando yo llegue pasado mañana ¡ya me abras alcanzado!

-¿Qué?- Butters tembló… ¿no vendría Clyde? NO, no era posible, no quería estar a solas con Kenny

Mientras tanto Kenny solo se sorprendió ante la noticia, tantos intentos fallidos ya le habían hecho creer que solo podría admirar al lindo rubio pero no tocarlo.

-valla, es una excelente idea...- para Kenny era la oportunidad perfecta, valla, valla… mañana... ya no podía esperar para el maravilloso día de mañana

Butters se había quedado sin palabras… no podía ser verdad… no, cualquier cosa menos eso, y si su mala suerte o pudiera estar peor el teléfono de Clyde sonó

-¿sí?- Clyde respondió sin mucho interés –claro… mmm no realmente… ¿ahora? Joder… esta bien- dicho esto Clyde colgó molesto.

-lo siento, es algo urgente, nos vemos mañana Butters, hasta pasado mañana Kenny- solo sonrió y salió por la puerta dejándolos solos.

¿Así de fácil? Se quedaron solos… ¿Así de fácil? El pequeño aun no podía creer lo que había pasado… primero su amigo le dice que no vendrá y luego se va, pero cuando reacciono y volteo a ver a Kenny, noto que este tenía una sonrisa bastante perversa.

No podía creerlo… que mierdas pasaba… de un momento a otro su ¿suerte se acabo?

Kenny sin embargo se sentía bastante afortunado

-valla, valla pero miren nada mas… - el mayor se levanto y se dirigió al pequeño que solamente temblaba

El pequeño estaba acorralado, solo cerró los ojos con fuerza, como esperando a que solo fuera un mal sueño, oh no… ya no era un simple sueño…

Kenny al ver esa adorable acción lo tomo con delicadeza de la cintura y lo acerco lentamente pegándolo su cuerpo.

-tu mami llegara como en una hora, así que…- Kenny se acerco al oído del pequeño y lamio ligeramente al tiempo que susurraba de la forma más sensual posible –… sería bueno aprovechar-

Pero el pequeño Butters que solo temblaba de miedo sintió un escalofríos al sentir a Kenny lamer su oído, ya no lo resistió mas, lo empujo con todas sus fuerzas y salió corriendo del lugar, fue directo a su habitación para encerrarse allí, pero cuando creía que ya se había salvado, al momento de querer cerrar la puerta ya era muy tarde, Butters era rápido, pero Kenny lo era más y se interpuso entre la puerta, haciendo retroceder de miedo al menor, mientras tanto el otro solo cerraba y aseguraba la puerta tras de sí.

El rubio mayor entro y miro el cuarto del pequeño, al instante logro divisar una cama lo que hizo a este sonreír

-buena idea Butters-

Eso sin duda le dio más temor al pequeño el cual comenzó a sollozar casi al instante

-p… por favor… no me lastimes, hare lo que tú quieras, menos eso, te daré lo que quieras, pero por favor, no me lastimes- temblaba en su lugar el pequeño conejito acorralado.

-me conmueves pequeño- el depredador se iba acercando más a su víctima, la cual comenzó a temblar mas y se tapaba los ojos con las manos… como creyendo que así se iría, "que tierno" fue o único que pensó Kenny –pero mira nada mas… es una lástima, porque lo que yo quiero es eso, mira pues… ¿y ahora como le vamos a hacer?- lo tomo de los hombres al pequeño quien tambaleaba y sollozaba y lo fue dirigiendo hacia la cama y termino recostándolo sobre la cama, quizás fue por el terrible miedo que sentía pero no opuso resistencia, el otro solamente se quito su chamarra seguido de la camisa que traía debajo, dejando su perfecto torso bastante bien trabajado al descubierto, prosiguiendo a colocarse encima del pequeño quien aun tenía las manos tapadas con sus manos y había comenzado a llorar.

-que molesto- a Kenny no le gustaba que la gente llorase ya que le parecía algo molesto, pero bueno… observo al pequeño, se miraba terriblemente adorable temblando y sollozando debajo de él, y aun con los ojos tapados con sus manos, por supuesto no le costó absolutamente nada apartar las manos del chico y colocarlas a los lados, quería disfrutar aquel momento, al fin tenia a la persona que quería, Butters, a su merced y nada ni si quiera el propio Butters impediría lo inevitable

-p… por favor, n… no me lastimes- la aun temblorosa y quebrada voz del pequeño se hacía sonar –d… déjame… déjame ir-

-tranquilízate, seré suave contigo-dicho esto se acerco a su mejilla y le dio un pequeño besito, pero el pequeño solo trataba de alejar su rostro, a Kenny le parecía cada vez mas y mas adorable así que comenzó a llenarlo de besitos… un besito por acá… un besito por allá, una que otra caricia…

Mientras un chico pelirrojo llegaba a su destino, pero no vio a nadie, de repente vio un auto estacionado y adentro de él a quien buscaba, con una sonrisa fue corriendo hasta allí y se subió al auto rápidamente.

-no sabía cómo decirte esto… por favor… no digas nada… Craig… me dijo que no te dijera nada… pero es verdad… valla Stanley eres muy listo tenias razón- el pelirrojo se sentía nervioso… la presencia de su amado le implicaba algo de temor pero eso no le importaba.

-lo sabia… ese maldito mocoso sabía algo… - se quejo el mayor

-lo peor de todo es que después de amenazarme se llevo mi teléfono-

Stan no dijo nada, Kyle estaba nervioso… el silencio no era una buena señal.

-que descuidado Kyle, eso no está nada bien, sabes que esas me ponen de mal humor- al fin hablo el azebache

-yo… lo siento, sabía que te molestarías, por favor no te enojes… es que fue inevitable… estaba tan molesto… ese idiota se puso a insultarte y decir cosas como que no me amabas- el pequeño pelirrojo estaba cada vez más nervioso

De nuevo el silencio volvió a reinar

-no te preocupes Kyle… tu sabes que yo te amo, eso no lo dudes- al decir esto llevo una mano a los rizos del bermejo y comenzó a acariciar su cabeza.

Después de un rato pararon en un pequeño motel

-vamos Kyle, quiero demostrarte cuanto te amo-

Kyle estaba feliz, le encantaba sentirse amado por la persona que más quería… así que sin pensarlo y con una sonrisa en el rostro solo fue siguiendo al otro

Continuara…

TuT tuve k reescribir este horrible capitulo 2 veces!

;u; el primero me había quedado mas sexy –cry forever- pero la pc se me alento y cerre todo y no aguarde nada –cry-

Bueno como sea… espero sea de su agrado… :/B porcierto…

Esposo… tu regalo!

.com/art/trio-286708733

hehe lo dibuje con amor para tu!

*w* pòrk eres el esposo mas perfecto que podria existir –babeando-

Es por eso que no quise que revisaras el fic … porque queria que fuese como una doble sorpresa (¿) aunk que no se que rayos tenga de sopresa el fic, si en este capi no hay cryle (¿?)

Pero ya viste la sorpresa –llora- asi que ya no es sorpresa… pero quiero que te finjas sorprendida w

Porcierto… para los curiosos… mi esposo en realidad es una amiga que quiero mucho… ambas estamos en un foro de roll (allí nos conocimos porcierto) y bueno yo soy kyle y ella es craig…

Asjkldhajksd si alguiene sta interesado visite aki

.mx/

heheh por ahora no tenemos stan… si alguien esta interesado y eso solo necesita unirse y ser activo (¿) porcierto… busco algún Stanley que… bueno seria gracioso que fuese como el ultimo, todo un Casanova que te derrite con su sola presencia (¿?) pero bueno, mi Craig es mas sexy :heart: -baba-

Hehehe bueno salindome del tema… que les ah parecido este cap?

:/B no se si sea bueno que kenny se salga con la suya o que ocurra otro milagro inesperado (¿?) la verdad me da pena, pobresillo x/D pero bueno… mi retorcida mente quiere escribir un poco de lemmon(¿?) jamás eh escrito eso… y no me vendria mal un poco w, aunque no se si quiero que mi primer lemmon sea una especie de violacion…

Hehehe ya me la eh imaginado saben ewe asjkdhasjk ya puedo verme escribiendo…

-p… ¡por favor detente, Duele mucho!-

Nasdgbashdasgdsgjh

Que sucia soy… bueno aki los dejo xD hahahahahaha


	6. Chapter 6

CAP 6

-No me hagas daño… seré bueno de ahora en adelante, pero no me hagas daño, ¿no querrás que termine odiándote la persona que dices que te gusta, verdad? Hare lo que sea- el pequeño rubio hizo un último esfuerzo para que lo dejasen ir, llorar no le había servido y estaba desesperado, ya que ya se encontraba solo en ropa interior y le habían dado vuelta, Kenny decidió prestar atención, ¿Qué tenía que perder? Ya lo tenía por completo a su merced

-¿serás bueno? Cuando te pedí que fueses mi novio no fuiste para nada bueno… creo que no me queda de otra que tomarte aunque tú no quieras- al decir esto empezaba a bajar la ropa interior del pequeño, el cual luchaba por no dejar que no se lo quitara, lo dejara desnudo y a punto de empezar la acción.

-yo… yo… seré tu novio, lo seré… olvidare todo esto, pero no lo hagas- volvió a llorar como la primera vez, estaba aterrado.

-Eso no te salvara lindura, ¿no crees que ya es algo tarde?- Kenny de alguna forma sonrió, verlo desesperado eh indefenso le causaba mucha gracia y a la vez algo de ternura, bueno… algo de compasión no estaría mal

-¡por favor, te lo pido, dame una oportunidad Kenny, quiero que seamos novios! Solo que no estaba seguro hasta ahora, Pero no me hagas eso- se sentía completamente desesperado, no sabía qué hacer.

-Bien, me has convencido- el mayor lo soltó, por supuesto no se había creído para nada eso de "no estaba seguro hasta ahora", pero tenía que admitir que no se sentiría para nada bien si el chico lo terminaba odiando toda la vida, y pues ya que había decidido aceptarlo de la forma buena /o más bien mala/ no había razón para tomarle por la fuerza, aun.

El pequeño se alivio de alguna forma cuando se sintió liberado, y se alejo lo más posible de su agresor al tiempo que tomaba su ropa, la cual estaba dispersada por toda la cama, tratando de colocársela, mientras su ahora "novio" lo observaba con una sonrisa. El pequeño no se atrevía a decir palabra alguna y algunas lágrimas aun seguían cayendo sobre sus mejillas

-Hey Butters, si quieres alcanzar a Clyde será mejor que practiquemos un poco con la guitarra- Butters no sabía que decir, se extraño ante tan elocuente comentario… después de todo, como podía decir algo como eso y verse tan tranquilo después de lo que acababa de hacerle, no tenía sentido –ven vamos, tus padres llegaran pronto así que será mejor que avancemos, te estaré esperando en la sala no vayas a tardar-

Él mayor actuaba como si nada estuviera pasando mientras se colocaba nuevamente sus prendas y salía de la habitación, Butters una vez se cercioro de que el otro había abandonado la habitación y estuviese lo suficiente mente lejos corrió a cerrar con llave la habitación, esa amarga experiencia le había aterrorizado, lo peor de todo es que no acabaría allí, si Kenny no lo había hecho en ese momento, seguro lo haría en otro y eso era terrible, así que comenzó a llorar nuevamente miro hacia su cama y la vio desarreglada y logro ver su pantalón tirado en el suelo, sabía que Kenny lo esperaba así que se seco las lagrimas y se termino de poner su ropa, se sentía humillado y usado.

Craig estaba en su habitación, se sentía jodidamente encabronado y molesto, seguramente pronto se metería en mil problemas después de todo ese jodido pelirrojo se había enterado de que sabia su "secretito" y recordó la discusión que había tenido hace un par de horas, así que se llevo una mano a uno de sus bolsillos y saco el móvil que le había quitado al pelirrojo, era bastante bonito, hasta se sorprendió porque quizás era mejor que el suyo, pero claro si era el amante del señor perfecto (Stan) seguramente lo habían llenado de regalitos y este seguramente era uno, entonces Craig recordó lo que Kyle le había dicho

-…el no puede amarte Kyle, no seas idiota- Dijo casi en un susurro, y con voz suave. Estaba empezando a sentir lástima por ese chico pelirrojo, ¿Por qué es que Kyle estaba tan obsesionado con alguien que no lo trata bien? Craig había dicho que no le importaba, pero de alguna forma, ver a alguien tan idiota como para amar a alguien así de esa manera tan enferma, no estaba para nada bien, y el único que salía perdiendo era el pelirrojo, aunque aparentemente fuese el único interesado.

Tenía el móvil en las manos y decidió darle una pequeña revisada, sabía que iba a invadir propiedad ajena pero quien lo iba a saber, aunque al querer entrar le pedía alguna especie de contraseña, maldición… así que se puso a meditar… ¿qué clase de ingeniosa contraseña podría usar el chico más listo de la clase?

"B-r-o-f-l-o-v-s-k-i" deletreo en el móvil, pero marco que la contraseña era invalida

"K-Y-L-e" _contraseña no valida_

"s-o-y-u-n-j-o-d-i-d-o-m-a-r-i-c-a" _contraseña no valida,_ Tucker sabía que no adivinaría tan fácil y seguramente sería la cosa más difícil, alguna especie de combinación binaria indescifrable de algún código súper secreto inventado por el mismísimo Satanás que solo el judío debía saber

"S-t-a-n-l-e-y" _Contraseña Valida_, Wow eso había sido muy fácil, demasiado obvia a decir verdad, claro obvio para el que supiera.

Primero checo el registro de llamadas y noto que había muchas llamadas a un solo número, no tenía que ser muy inteligente para saber de quién era ese número, después de todo debajo del número se podía alcanzar a leer en letra pequeña "Prof. Marsh"

-Valla, los tortolitos siempre están llamándose, que lindo- mas sarcástico no podía ser

Mejor decidió invadir más la privacidad de ese teléfono y fue directo a los mensajes y noto que todos los mensajes eran del mismo número, Tucker pensó que Kyle debía ser más cuidadoso y borrar toda evidencia… aunque claro… por algo el teléfono tenía contraseña.

Así que sin el más mínimo respeto por la privacidad del pelirrojo fue a la bandeja de entrada y abrió uno de los mensajes, empezando desde los más antiguos

"_18-oc-2010_

_**Prof. Marsh**_

_Kyle, anoche la pase tan bien _

_Contigo, ¿repetimos? _

_Te estaré esperando en ya_

_Sabes dónde"_

El azebache quedo con el ojo cuadrado, mierda… que mensajes tan descarados, y pensar que solo era un mensaje, decidió leer alguno más reciente a ese.

"_20-nov-2010_

_**Prof. Marsh**_

_Hey, necesito que vengas_

_Ya sabes para que ;)"_

Este no era tan cursi como el anterior, pero al menos tenía una carita en forma de giño, así fue leyendo desde los más antiguos hasta el primero y el más reciente y noto que mientras más recientes los mensajes, menos interés y amor había

"_19-Mar-2011_

_**Prof. Marsh**_

_Disculpa haber sido tan cruel_

_Contigo anoche, pero sabes_

_Que eres mi lindo juguetito_

_Y verte sufrir es excitante"_

Ese era el último mensaje, noto la fecha, era de hoy.

Esto definitivamente no estaba bien y confirmo el hecho de que quien había lastima al pelirrojo no habían sido los buscapleitos que le habían querido quitar su reproductor.

Sintió que ya había sido suficiente lectura y estaba a punto de dejar el teléfono por un lado y lavarse los ojos con agua vendita por las barbaridades que había leído, cuando recordó que no había visto las fotos.

Miro que había muchas fotos, empezó a ver desde la más antigua y logro ver a un lindo pelirrojo sonriendo de la forma más angelical posible, seguramente esa foto se la había tomado Stan, porque Kyle se miraba demasiado alegre y ruborizado, mientras de fondo estaba una playa, siguió las fotos y ahora también aparecía Stan abrazando a Kyle, besándolo y cosas así en la misma playa de fondo

-incluso se van de vacaciones… ¿cuánto tiempo es que tendrán juntos?- siguió pasando las fotos, en todas se miraba a Kyle con la misma expresión sonriente, se dio cuenta que en este teléfono no habían más cosas que fotos y mensajes de ellos dos, era la prueba perfecta del romance de ambos.

Pronto se aburrió de ver tantas aburridas fotos así que decidió ir por un poco de jugo mientras seguía pasando aquellas tontas fotos, le dio un pequeño sorbo a su jugo pero lo escupió de un solo cuando vio una foto demasiado comprometedora

-pero que mierda…- empezó a ver fotos demasiado eróticas donde solo aparecía Kyle haciendo poses demasiado provocativas, luego fotos donde aparecía el pelirrojo con las mismas poses y una mano que lo manoseaba, el chico del pompón amarillo no sabía si continuar, o dejar de ver, después de todo podría ser que las siguientes fotos le prometieran pornografía judía, algo un poco… tentador.

Miro hacia todos lados, aun se encontraba en la cocina de su casa y se fue corriendo hacia su habitación.

-¿Por qué luces tan sospechoso?- La voz de su hermana menor lo asalto antes de llegar a su habitación

-Rubí, eh… yo… que te importa, no tengo por qué darte explicaciones niña tonta- su amoroso hermano le mostro el dedo y la pequeña le devolvió el gesto

-no sé qué pretendes, pero me da igual, necesito que me lleves al centro comercial- la hermana menor fingió no tener interés

-lo siento tengo cosas que hacer-

-no me interesa, solo llévame al maldito centro comercial-

-pues si te pones en ese plan iré a masturbarme un rato, así que no me molestes- Craig abrió la puerta de su habitación y entro

-eres un asqueroso- Rubí se molesto y se fue del lugar, su hermano sabia como molestarla.

Craig entro a su habitación y cerro con llave esperando a que su hermana se fuese, hasta que al fin noto que ya no podía escuchar a su hermana maldecirlo prosiguió a continuar viendo las fotos, siendo que cada vez eran más subidas de tono hasta que llego a una donde se miraba que el pelirrojo estaba siendo penetrado por alguien, por supuesto a Kyle se le veía con los ojos cerrados y con la boca entreabierta como si estuviese gimiendo.

En ninguna fotografía del acto sexual se había visto el rostro de la persona que estaba tomando las fotos y que era quien estaba jugueteando con el chico judío, pero obviamente no era necesario ser un científico para saber de quién se trataba, siguió pasando aquellas fotos hasta que llego a una donde estaba el chico pelirrojo sobre la cama tirado y se le miraba jadeante y con cierto liquido blanquecino sobre su cuerpo, después de esa última foto seguían fotos aburridas y normales, donde estaba el profesor y su alumno compartiendo momentos románticos, aburridos y estúpidos.

Craig decidió que ya no quería seguir viendo, quizás volvía a encontrarse con más fotos iguales, así que decidió apagar el móvil y aventarlo sobre la cama, estaba algo ruborizado al haber visto aquellas fotos, también noto una pequeña reacción en sus pantalones, jamás había creído que ese pelirrojo fuese tan sexy, inclusive se había imaginado a sí mismo como la persona que estaba tomando las fotos del judío.

-oh genial, ahora tendré que masturbarme de verdad, aunque… mejor tomare un baño con agua fría, agua muy, muy fría- y así fue, se fue directito a la ducha, haber visto aquellas fotos le habían provocado pensamientos insanos y no quería masturbarse antes de la cena y peor aún, masturbarse pensando en el idiota pelirrojo.

Mientras, en otro lado, Stan estaba sobre él pelirrojo mientras lo penetraba con fuerza y sin piedad alguna, el menor solo gemía como loco ante la rudeza de su amante, hasta que llegaron al clímax, unas embestidas más lentas pero duras y bastante certeras le indicaron a Kyle que era el final, hasta que sintió como era llenado por el esperma del mayor.

-¡ah, Stan te amo!- gimió el pelirrojo jadeando y ya sin fuerzas sobre la cama, el cual solo obtuvo como respuesta un beso en la frente.

Ambos estaban sobre la cama jadeando, Kyle abrazaba con fuerzas a Stan, y Stan le regresaba el gesto con un suave abrazo y así estuvieron "descansando" al menos por 15 minutos.

-Kyle, será mejor que te vayas ya, no quiero que te metas en problemas- susurro el mayor en el oído del otro

-no me meteré en problemas, mis padres está demasiado ocupada pensando en su trabajo y en el dinero como para preocuparse por mí- se quejo el pelirrojo aun abrazando fuertemente al pelinegro quien solamente sonrió

-entonces vamos a mi departamento, mi prometida se fue con sus padres porque ira a escoger el vestido o algo así, ahora no hay nadie que pueda jodernos la noche Kyle- acaricio los rizos pelirrojos del menor quien solo asintió

-bueno, entonces vamos que la noches es joven, por cierto, no te preocupes por el móvil te daré otro pero procura ser más cuidadoso- se levanto de la cama y fue directo a la ducha sin no antes hacerle una pequeña seña al ojiverde que lo acompañara en el baño, el cual se levanto de la cama pesadamente y entro junto con el ojiazul al baño con una sonrisa en el rostro.

Kenny hacia unos cuantos acordes en su guitarra, mientras era observado por un inseguro y desconfiado rubio.

-ahora hazlo tu- le sonrió cariñosamente mientras le pasaba el instrumento, el menor tomo la guitarra sin bajar la guardia y aun con bastante miedo, tomo la guitarra y trato de hacer los mismos acordes, pero se confundió en el ultimo, lo que hizo reír al mayor y hacer que le acariciara la cabeza y le alborotara mas el cabello al pequeño

-error, pero vas mejorando Butters- sus gestos no podían ser mas cariñosos ni atentos, lo cual confundían al menor bastante, siendo que hace casi una hora casi lo violaba.

-lo siento- solo agacho la mirada

-tranquilo- dijo Kenny al tiempo que lo miraba con ternura y lo tomaba de la barbilla –eres un chico muy listo, no te preocupes- Butters lo estaba viendo a los ojos, le tenía terror a ese chico de chaqueta naranja, pero no había nada que pudiera hacer.

Pronto Kenny decidió aprovechar aquella oportunidad y se acerco lentamente hacia los labios de su presa, quería ver la reacción del pequeño cuando se besaran, Butters noto que se estaba acercando mas y mas hacia su rostro y conocía su intención, pero por el temor que le causaba prefirió no oponerse y cerrar los ojos con fuerza, hasta que sintió que los sensuales labios de su casi-violador se posaron sobre los suyos, pero a comparación de otras veces, este beso era muy suave, casto, lleno de ternura y cariño. Butters se sorprendió por el gesto lleno de ternura, por supuesto no correspondió, ni siquiera se movía, hasta que el otro rompió el beso.

Kenny vio a Butters con los ojos cerrados y completamente sonrojados, eso le pareció terriblemente lindo, al fin este había sido su primer beso como "novios" y no le pudo haber parecido más perfecto, el menor cuando sintió que el beso finalizo abrió los ojos lentamente y observo a los ojos al otro, quien le sonreía de una forma tonta, se estaban viendo a los ojos y el chico de la chaqueta naranja quería volver a sentir sus delicados labios pero el sonido de la puerta abriéndose hizo que se alejaran lo más lejos posible fingiendo que nada estaba pasando, Butters por supuesto estaba mas y mas sonrojado.

-volvimos- la aguda voz de su madre se hizo sonar al tiempo que entraba abrazada por su esposo

-hija, volvimos y te trajimos una hamburguesa- el padre del pequeño rubio entro y noto la presencia de Kenny –hola, ¿Cómo están yendo las clases Kenneth, Mi hijo se porta bien?

-Sí, es un buen chico y es muy inteligente- estaba sentado sobre el sillón mientras le respondía al hombre de la casa

-ya es algo tarde, creí que las clases habían terminado hace una hora ¿deseas que te vaya a dejar hasta tu casa?- el señor Stotch no se quito su chamarra y le mostro las llaves del auto, como ofreciéndole ir a dejarlo hasta su casa en el auto.

-eso sería grandioso-

-bien, solo iré a dejar algunas cosas y te iré a dejar a tu casa, Butters, ayuda a Kenny a llevar sus cosas al auto- dijo el señor Stotch al tiempo que entraba al baño y la señora Stotch se dirigía a la cocina.

-Ven Butters, acompáñame- le indico con la mirada al menor que lo acompañara al auto, el otro solo asintió nervioso

Una vez afuera de la vivienda Kenny hecho sus cosas al auto y volteo a ver al pequeño quien tenía la vista baja y con las mejillas bastante ruborizadas, el mayor lo volvió a tomar de la barbilla y le dio un tierno beso de despedida seguido de un pequeño susurro

-te veré mañana- y lo soltó, por supuesto el aludido lo quedo viendo aun bastante sonrojado, pronto el padre salió sin notar el sonrojo de su hijo ni haber presenciado la escena del beso.

-Ahora vengo hijo, ve a ayudar a tu madre a preparar la cena- subieron al auto y se pusieron en marcha, el joven Stotch no sabía que sentir, sus mejillas estaban calientes mientras miraba como se alejaba el auto y una pequeña lagrimilla rodo en su mejilla

-me pregunto, si algún día seré capas de corresponder ese beso- dijo para sí mismo al tiempo que volvía a su casa, lo odiaba, no quería saber nada de él, lo había obligado a ser su novio por las malas casi violándolo, y ahora tenía que verlo todos los días y fingir quererlo

Al día siguiente todo estaba muy normal, ya todos estaban en el salón de clases Tucker estaba recostado sobre la mesa de su asiento, cuando noto que alguien se sentaba en frente de él.

Kyle le dirigió una mirada de odio y Tucker no izo nada cuando de repente alguien hizo que Tucker perdiera el contacto visual con el pelirrojo

-Craig, quisiera invitarte a mi casa esta tarde ya que mis padres harán una pequeña reunión y es muy aburrido, q… ¿qué dices? Así seguramente me haces compañía- la aguda y temblorosa voz de su amigo se izo notar

-¿ya le preguntaste a Butters?-

- sí, pero lo veo demasiado distraído, y no me prestó atención-

-lo pensare- dijo el azebache desviando la mirada hacia su compañero de enfrente, el rubio solo sonrió y fue a sentarse hacia su lugar

Tucker se quedo viendo al pelirrojo y sus mejillas se tiñeron al recordar las fotos que había visto, ¿Cómo era posible que ese chico pudiera…? Se le miraba tan tranquilo y normal

-Kyle- llamo el chico del pompón amarillo desde atrás, pero el aludido no respondió –Kyle, te estoy hablando- volvió a llamar, Kyle solo bufo y volteo a verlo

-que quieres- sonó realmente enojado

-ten, el trabajo de ayer, ¿recuerdas?- le dio unas hojas a Kyle que traían un trabajo incompleto y todo mal hecho, en realidad era solo una excusa para poder hablar con el pelirrojo

Kyle miro las hojas y las tomó, ese chico no se notaba para nada responsable así que se sorprendió un poco.

-¿podemos hablar después de clases?- volvió a llamar la atención del pelirrojo, pero antes de que este pudiera protestar el otro prosiguió hablando –se que dije que no me iba a meter, pero… me preocupas, y antes de que protestes… encontré unas fotos muy interesantes en tu teléfono-

A Kyle se le estaban subiendo los colores al rostro, pero no era exactamente por la vergüenza, parecía que iba a explotar de rabia, después de todo había invadido su privacidad

-así que ya sabes, en el descanso, en el salón de música- antes de que Kyle pudiese decir nuevamente algo el profesor de matemáticas había entrado, el azebache jamás se había sentido tan feliz de que el profe de matemáticas entrara

El tiempo paso bastante rápido para Tucker quien estaba algo nervioso, y lento para Broflovski quien estaba emocionado, porque tenía ganas de agarrar a golpes a ese chico, aunque era obvio que no tendría ninguna oportunidad.

El timbre que anunciaba la hora de descanso sonó y ambos chicos se levantaron de sus asientos, Craig se fue directo al salón de música sin voltear a ver a nadie, Kyle salió y camino algunos pasos y miro a Stan platicando con la maldita chica de hermosa cabellera negra que se convertiría en su esposa, ¿no se supone que estaba con sus padres? ¿y qué carajos hace aquí en la escuela? Decidió ignorarlos por su bien y se fue de allí.

-Te estabas tardando- la voz tranquila del azebache se hizo escuchar cuando noto que un pelirrojo entraba al vacio salón de música con un gesto de poco de amigos

-¿qué es lo que querías hablar?- el pelirrojo fue claro y directo, no se quería estar con rodeos

-dije que no me importaba, lo admito, pero de alguna forma… no puedo simplemente hacer del que no me importa, ese maldito te está utilizando- lo miro directo a los ojos

-y a ti que te importa si solo me está usando o no- se defendió el otro

-porque como te dije hace unos momentos, leí unos curiosos mensajes que estaban en tu móvil- soltó con descaro y sin arrepentimiento

-es de mala educación revisar las cosas que no son tuyas, devuélvamelo que tengo cosas importantes allí-

-lo sé, se que tienes cosas muy "importantes" allí- Kyle lo volvió a mirar mal –tú te mereces algo mejor Kyle

-¿algo mejor? Y tú que sabes, yo sé lo que quiero, así que solo no te metas- gruño Kyle

-¿viste esa pobre chica con la que estaba? Ni siquiera sabe con el tipo de hombre con el que se va a casar-

-cállate-

-si él te amara, o si amara a esa chica no les haría esto a ninguno de los 2, si te amase no te lastimaría ni te haría llorar, ni pasearía con su jodida prometida aquí en la escuela solo para hacerte sufrir-

Kyle no se atrevió a decir nada mientras el otro lo observaba su reacción

-el es la única persona que me ah demostrado amor, nadie más, eh estado rodeado de muchas personas, pero ninguna es honesta conmigo, ni siquiera mis padres, pero él es la única persona… el único que es tal como es conmigo, nunca finge, y si tiene que herirme para mostrarme su verdadero ser, está bien para mí - agacho la mirada al recordar hace unos momentos haber visto a Stanley con su prometida

-te ha demostrado que es un verdadero hijo de puta, no deberías estar con él- el pelinegro sonó algo preocupado, lo que le sorprendió a el mismo, el jamás se preocupa

Kyle lo miro y solo sonrió

-¿te estás preocupando por mi?-

Craig lo miro… ¿Craig Tucker se está preocupando por alguien? Eso si era extraño.

-solo digo, no está bien sufrir por alguien como…- ya no pudo continuar porque sintió los suaves labios de Kyle sobre los suyos, quiso empujarlo, patearlo, escupirle en la cara, insultarlo eh irse; pero noto de casi de inmediato que el pelirrojo había comenzado a llorar, así que en lugar de ser rudo con suavidad lo aparto.

-¿porque…?-

-porque ya no lo soporto… me duele tanto saber que solo soy el juguete de quien yo amo- sollozaba el pelirrojo

-pero… ¿Por qué me besaste?-

-no lo sé, desde aquella vez que me abrazaste… se sintió muy cálido y el dolor se fue por un efímero momento-

El azebache lo vio, y sin pensarlo lo abrazo como la última vez, se sintió extraño porque él jamás hacia esas cosas, el otro mientras tanto correspondió aquel abrazo

-cálido- susurro el pelirrojo –se siente tan cálido-

-lo sé- lo abrazo con más fuerza el otro

O-o-o-o-o-o

Hehehe disculpen mi jodida tardanza xD hahahahaha

Me di cuenta que tengo 937437492356923472934 errores :3 así que medio corregí empezando por el primer capi

Bueno bueno

Espero les agrade y aiga quedado bien

=o=

Hehe como dije, avance con este, y el de "mi compañero de departamento" luego lo continuare 8D

Bueno ya avance bastante, pero ahorita me ire a hacer un juego se SP porque tengo ganas de jugar juegos de south park pero no hay asi que are uno uwu

Se me cuidan criaturitas!

No olviden dejarme algún review! :'D


	7. Chapter 7

Hola!

Que esta vez no he tardado mucho, :D

Hehe hay algunos que no quieren Cryle, hay otros que si… asi que después de meditarlo ;D ya se como podría terminar esta historia xD uU y todos quedarían satisfechos (¿?) espero

Por cierto acabo de darme cuenta que llegue a un punto en el que ni yo me entiendo .w. (¿?)

.

.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o

CAP 7

Las clases estaban por terminar, faltaban al menos 10 minutos, Craig volteo a ver a su compañero rubio quien le sonrió al momento que noto su mirada sobre él, volvió la vista y luego miro hacia el pelirrojo que se sentaba en frente de él, estaba completamente concentrado en su tarea, los 15 minutos pasaron en un pestañeo y el timbre sonó, pronto el rubio tomo la mano del otro rubio más pequeño quien aparentemente se encontraba perdido en sus pensamientos y lo llevo hacia donde estaba el pelinegro quien solo observo al chico pelirrojo retirarse y salir del salón.

-Craig, vamos- la dulce voz de Tweek izo que Craig le prestara atención –Butters también nos va a acompañar, ¿verdad Butters?

-¿uh? Ah, yo… si- titubeo un poco, parecía que no había prestado atención a lo que su amigo decía

-Butters, estas muy distraído- regaño el rubio tembloroso

-lo siento… es solo que últimamente tengo muchas cosas en que pensar- agacho la mirada el más pequeño

-lo eh notado- volvió a decir el otro rubio –bueno, mejor vamos a mi casa, mi mama izo postres para nosotros ya que le dije que llevaría amigos-

Craig no había dicho nada, no había motivos para rechazar una invitación como esa, después de todo también irían Token y Clyde, estaría con sus amigos y pasaría un buen rato.

Todos se marcharon hacia la casa del rubio y pasaron una tarde agradable, a pesar de que Tweek había dicho que sería aburrido junto con sus amigos habían creado un amiente agradable que para nada era aburrido, pronto la velada acabo Clyde tenía un compromiso y había sido de los primeros en irse, de allí le siguió Butters ya que le habían hablado por el móvil, se le vio nervioso y pronto había llegado un chico rubio por él, parecían muy amigos porque el rubio más grande lo había abrazado amistosamente de los hombros mientras aparentemente le contaba alguna increíble historia ya que se le miraba muy emocionado y se lo llevaba, de allí le siguió Token y al final Craig.

-Gracias por invitarme- se despidió el azebache con una mano mientras se dirigía a casa, la puesta de sol alumbraba las calles de ese pequeño pueblo, un tono naranja cubría cada rincón del lugar, llego a un pequeño parque, era un vista muy linda, el sol estaba por ponerse, cuando noto que había alguien sentado en uno de los columpios del parque, lo hubiese ignorado si no conociera de quien se trataba, pero era nada más y nada menos que el chico pelirrojo que lo había besado esta mañana.

No quería acercarse, pero sus pies lo llevaron hasta donde estaba el chico quien no había notado su presencia si no hasta que su sombre lo cubrió y fue allí cuando levanto la mirada y lo vio a los ojos.

-es muy peligroso estar a estas horas fuera de casa- el pelinegro desvió la mirada se sentó en uno de los columpios que estaba al lado del pelirrojo

-hoy es su ensayo de boda, seguramente debe de estar tomando vino y riendo con esa tipa en este momento- soltó el pelirrojo bajando la mirada y tratando de esconder su evidente tristeza

El pelinegro no dijo nada, solamente se columpio levemente

-que mal- se atrevió a decir el chico Tucker, Kyle por supuesto lo vio mal, ¿cómo podía decir solamente eso?

-deja de preocuparte por mí, ¿Por qué lo haces? Ya te eh dicho que no te metas en lo que no te importa- dijo fríamente el pelirrojo desviando la mirada nuevamente al suelo

-porque… somos amigos, los amigos se preocupan por sus amigos, ¿cierto?- el pelinegro se sentía idiota diciendo esas cosas cursis y tontas, Kyle volvió la vista a su compañero algo poco sorprendido, pero luego sonrió levemente

-pues, si eres mi amigo, como amigo te digo… que solo voy a traerte problemas, así que por favor, solo mantente alejado de mi- cerro los ojos algo decepcionado de si mismo

-no es justo que solo él se divierta, ¿no te gustaría ir a ver una película? De todos modos yo ya me gane una buena regañada, porque ya está a punto de obscurecer y si me van a regañar al menos quiero algún motivo así que… ¿aceptas?- el ojiazul se paro y lo miro con una sonrisa de lado esperando respuesta alguna de su compañero quien solo se sorprendió

-no lo merezco- fue lo único que dijo el pelirrojo

-bueno, pues si quieres seguir siendo un pendejo y sufrir es tu decisión yo me largo, tu eres el único que decide si continuar con esto o cambiar- dio media vuelta con intención a marcharse, Kyle estaba más sorprendido, esperaba palabras como "no digas eso" ó "mereces algo mejor" pero no y miro como su compañero se retiraba del lugar dejándolo cada vez mas solo.

-¡espera!- corrió hacia donde estaba el pelinegro y se puso a su lado – ¿aun sigue en pie esa invitación?- trato de sonreír lo mejor posible

-claro- caminaban ambos por las frías calles de la ciudad con dirección al cine, la noche ya había tendido su negro manto sobre la ciudad eh iluminado levemente el cielo con las estrellas, ambos entraron a ver una película la cual habían discutido por escoger

-yo quiero ver esa- señalo el pelirrojo

-es de maricas, mejor veamos esta- el pelinegro señalo otra

-no seas inmaduro, esta es mejor- reclamo el chico judío

-no seas afeminado, esta es mil veces mejor que esa mierda que tu escogiste- el pelinegro se defendió

-no me jodas-

Y así siguieron por un buen rato hasta que el señor de los tickets se arto y les dio otra película, así que al final ninguno gano, ya eran casi las 11 de la noche y ambos decidieron que ya era suficiente y que si no querían estar castigados por más de una semana tendrían que regresar ahora.

Tucker llevo al pelirrojo hasta su casa.

- había olvidado que era salir con mis amigos y pasarla bien, gracias- sonrió Kyle al tiempo que llegaban a su casa

Craig no dijo nada, solamente asintió como diciendo "no hay problema"

-nos vemos mañana pelirrojo- ya estaban en el umbral de la casa del pelirrojo y estaba por irse pero el menor lo detuvo

-espera, tengo que agradecerte, ¿te gustaría quedarte a cenar?-

-no te preocupes, creo que ya me meteré en muchos problemas si no regreso ahora-

El pelirrojo quedo pensando por un momento y luego se le ocurrió una idea tonta, lo tomo del brazo y lo jalo hacia el robándole otro beso seguido de un suave susurro

-gracias- le sonrió dulcemente con un leve rubor

El pelinegro estaba a punto de reclamar cuando de repente la puerta se abrió

-¡Kyle! Hijo gracias a dios, estaba a punto de llamar a la policía, ¿se puede saber qué horas son estas?- la madre de Kyle salió, se le veía muy preocupada mientras abrazaba a su hijo

-mamá, ya no soy un niño – se quejo el pelirrojo quien estaba siendo llenado de mimos, espectáculo para cierto pelinegro quien no sabía si sentir lástima, reírse a carcajadas o ambas.

-ya sé que ya tienes 17 años y que pronto iras a la universidad, pero para mí siempre serás mi bebe-

-yo… em… ya me voy, solo había venido a dejar al pequeño Kalh a casa- la tímida voz de Tucker se escucho en medio de esa escena

-oh jovencito, te has molestado en traer a Kyle a casa, muchas gracias, ahora llego sano y salvo te lo agradezco mucho-

-no se preocupe, bueno… hasta mañana Kyle, no vemos señora Broflovski- se despidió y se fue en dirección a su casa, una vez ya estaba algo lejos volteo a ver y miro a Kyle entrar a su casa después de su madre. Pronto volvió a recordar el beso que le había dado… ¿Por qué ahora lo besaba? Y no es que Tucker odiara ser besado o le desagradara del todo, al contrario, le parecía un lindo gesto, incluso le llegaba a gustar un poco, pero… no se suponía que Kyle debía odiarlo o algo así y el debía odiar a Kyle, llego con ese tipo de pensamientos a su hogar, ni siquiera los gritos que le estaba dando su madre exigiéndole una excusa por la hora en la que apenas se presentaba lo sacaba de sus pensamientos, solo paso de largo y se encerró en su habitación aun pensado en lo que había pasado, ¿y si todo era nuevamente una trampa?

No podía ser, el pelirrojo se miraba demasiado dolido cuando se lo había encontrado, aun no entendía porque lo besaba, mañana hablaría con el porqué esto simplemente no se podía quedar así, tomo el móvil que le había quitado a Kyle un día anterior y miro la primera foto que había visto, donde estaba el chico pelirrojo sonriendo y ruborizado, esa misma sonrisa le había regalo hace un momento, joder ahora estaba mas y mas confundido, ¿Por qué se preocupaba tanto por ese chico? No creía en el amor, así que lo descarto en primer lugar, por supuesto era demasiado pronto para hacer eso.

.

Butters estaba sobre la cama pensando, estaba triste porque había tenido que romper con su novia, las condiciones de Kenny eran claras, no podía estar con nadie más que no fuese él, siempre tenía que responder sus llamadas, a menos que tuviese una buena excusa y no debía esconderse más de él; parecían sencillas, si, pero eran reglas bastante complicadas.

Cerró los ojos recordando la tarde

**Flash Back**

-has mejorado demasiado, felicidades- Kenny aplaudía el gran avance del chico, quien solo agradecía algo nervioso –bueno, será mejor que tomemos un descanso- le quito la guitarra al menor y se sentó alado de él, con una sonrisa traviesa en el rostro.

-¿qué te gustaría hacer?- pregunto el menor ruborizado y muy nervioso al notar que se había sentado cerca de él y pasaba un brazo sobre sus hombros –que tal si miramos televisión, podría traer algunos bocadillos, ¿Qué dices?-

-bueno, tengo algo de hambre- sonrió el mayor

-oh, ¿enserio, Que te gustaría comer?- el menor se sintió un poco aliviado, si lo mantenía comiendo no intentaría nada raro, pero esa posibilidad se desvaneció cuando el otro lo tomo de la barbilla y lo beso, el otro por puro impulso lo alejo un poco

-e… espera m… mis padres podrían llegar en cualquier momento- se quejo el chico más pequeño completamente sonrojado y muy apenado.

-tranquilo, no pasara nada, te lo prometo- dicho esto volvió a besarlo, Butters no correspondía, simplemente estaba allí sin moverse oh hacer movimiento alguno, solo dejando que el otro hiciera lo que quisiera con su lengua.

Kenny empezó a emocionarse y llevo una mano debajo de la camisa del menor mientras aun seguía jugueteando adentro de su boca, el otro solo empezó a temblar levemente, odiaba todo eso, pero tenía que ser lindo y cooperar; acaricio su estomago subiendo hasta su pecho, Butters se asusto cuando empezó a pellizcar sus tetillas y rápidamente lo empujo

-no… ¡no hagas eso!- se quejo el pequeño rubio abrazándose a sí mismo y con miedo en el rostro, se arrepintió de haber hecho eso, quizás lograba hacer enfadar a Kenny y terminara abusando de él.

-lo siento, es que me emocione- trato de verse arrepentido y se acerco al otro lentamente, el pequeño cerró los ojos esperando alguna especie de contacto brusco, pero solo sintió una mano acariciándole la mejilla suavemente –prometo que no me dejare llevar de nuevo, pero verte me vuelve loco y solo puedo pensar en ti día y noche, lo siento si te asuste- su suave voz hizo al otro abrir los ojos y verlo directamente, sus pupilas se encontraron y pudo notar que su mueca de arrepentimiento no era falsa, se le miraba preocupado, ¿en serio estaba arrepentido? No, claro que no, solo era una trampa, porque era un maldito que solo sabia pensar en sí mismo, si no fuese así no hubiese tratado de abusar de él, ni obligarlo a estar con el cómo su pareja.

-e… está bien, no te preocupes- aparto rápidamente la mirada evitando contacto visual con su "novio", quien sonrió y volvió a besarlo ahora de forma más dulce y en lugar de tener sus manos libres decidió abrazarlo para evitar manosearlo nuevamente

**Fin Flash Back**

El pequeño rubio se sintió como alguna especie de objeto o juguete para Kenny, no quería pensar en eso, cerró los ojos tratando de pensar en otra cosa y pronto quedo dormido.

Kyle entro a su habitación, acababa de salir del baño ya que había tomado una ducha antes de dormir, pronto noto que tenía al menos 5 llamadas perdidas y 1 mensaje, todas las llamadas eran nada más y nada menos que de su lindo profesor igual que el mensaje

_**Prof. Marsh**_

_Hey Kyle, te estuve marcando_

_¿Por qué no respondías?_

_Quede libre hace un rato_

_Tenía ganas de verte_

_¿Tienes ganas de verme?"_

Kyle trato de formar una sonrisa, pero solo logro soltar un largo y esa forzada sonrisa de desvaneció y se convirtió en una mueca triste, prefirió no contestar aquel mensaje, el nunca se negaba a cualquier petición de su amante, no importaba de que se tratase, jamás se negaba, si sabía que sería algo doloroso, humillante o que iba en contra de sus principios no importaba, siempre terminaba cediendo a todos los caprichos del mayor, pero esta vez no, decidió que esta vez… esta vez resistiría y mejor apago el teléfono para evitar cualquier distracción.

Se recostó sobre la cama y cerró los ojos, pero la imagen del azebache del pompón amarillo apareció

-…Craig…- susurro Kyle, pero pronto se dio cuenta de en quien estaba pensando, luego recordó el beso que le había dado hace unos momento y no pudo evitar sonreír tontamente, no estaba arrepentido de haberlo hecho, al contrario, había sido una experiencia un tanto agradable, los siguientes días empezaron a tratarse cada vez más, no eran exactamente amigos, pero ya se soportaban, y la presencia del otro ya no les molestaba, Craig solo le recordaba lo idiota que era por estar con alguien como Stan, Kyle no objetaba ya que sabía que realmente era un idiota, al menos el único consuelo que le quedaba era que sabía que podía confiar en Craig, el no había contado su secreto así que no había razones para contarle a Stan sobre Craig.

Un día mientras estaban en clase de filosofía mientras el profesor explicaba una de las tantas ramas de la filosofía, cuando de repente fue interrumpido por la campana que anunciaba el descanso.

-Craig… ¿podemos hablar?- el chico pelirrojo se había llamado la atención de su compañero de atrás, era extraño que le hablase tan abiertamente y tranquilo

-claro-contesto el azebache con algo de desgana

-Kyle, necesito hablar contigo, podrías venir un momento- llamo Stan, casi todos habían salido del salón, solamente quedaban pocos alumnos y el profesor

Kyle solo se disculpo con la mirada con Craig por la interrupción y fue con Stan rápidamente

-estaré en el jardín- comento Craig en voz bajo para que Stan ni sus compañeros lo escucharan, pero lo suficientemente alto para que Kyle pudiera oírlo, y salió del salón sin mucha prisa, pronto los demás compañeros salieron y solo quedaron el pelirrojo y el profesor.

-Kyle, te eh estado notando diferente últimamente, ya no me respondes las llamadas ni los mensajes, ¿todo está bien?- pregunto Stan con una expresión seria en el rostro, al tiempo que tomaba una mano del chico de ojos verdes.

-de que hablas Stanley, es solo que últimamente eh tenido cosas que hacer- contesto Kyle con una sonrisa

Stan se levanto, jalo a Kyle hacia él y lo pego contra su cuerpo abrazándolo

-cosas que hacer, ¿acaso ya te aburriste de mi? Ya casi no tienes tiempo para mí, No sabes cuantas ganas tengo de tocarte, besarte, hacerte el amor Kyle- susurro al oído del pelirrojo el cual solo se estremeció y se ruborizo, pero más cuando sintió que le besaba el cuello

-no digas eso, jamás me cansaría de ti, me encanta sentirte tocándome y lo sabes, es solo que últimamente eh estado algo ocupado - el pelirrojo se aferro al pelinegro fuertemente, el pelinegro lo estaba manoseando por sobre la ropa, sentir tocándolo era terriblemente excitante

-¿entonces podre verte hoy?- lamio su cuello hasta llegar a su oído el cual después de susurrar estas palabras de la forma más sensual posible mordió suavemente, el pelirrojo solo sentía las manos del pelinegro recorrer su cuerpo, le encantaba esa sensación, pero le dolía pensar que solamente jugaba con él, que solo lo necesitaba para un poco de sexo y nada más.

-yo… si- susurro, no importaba si sabía que solo lo utilizaba por sexo, nunca podría negarse a su querido amante, quizás por eso había empezado a evitarlo, porque si no lo tenía cerca podría negarse, pero tenerlo allí, era jodidamente excitante, ganas no le faltaban al pelirrojo para desvestirse allí mismo y rogarle a Stan para que le hiciera el amor, pero no tuvo que pensar mucho porque Stan ya había metido una mano debajo de su camisa acariciándolo, mientras el pelirrojo solamente suspiraba.

Después de un rato de acariciarlo medio quito la chamarra que traía puesta

-n… no, alguien podría venir- se quejo avergonzado el pelirrojo al notar que estaba desabrochándole los pantalones

-shhh, nadie vendrá- se acerco jalando al pelirrojo con él hacia la puerta y le puso seguro –además, extrañaba hacer esto- le bajo los pantalones hasta las rodillas y comenzó a masajearle los glúteos, el pelirrojo solo desvió la mirada avergonzado al sentir las cálidas manos de su profesor tocarlo –Kyle, ya no aguanto, ya sabes que hacer- dijo al tiempo que dejo de toquetearlo y se bajo el cierre del pantalón y sacando su miembro, el cual por la acción anterior estaba comenzando a despertar, el pelirrojo se agacho hasta la altura del pene del pelinegro y comenzó a lamerlo, y después a chuparlo, se sentía mal por dentro, tan bajo había caído que tenia sexo con él en el momento y el lugar que se le antojara, no importaba si era un hotel barato o el salón de clases, nunca se negaría.

-eres una puta viciosa Kyle, yo se que te gusta, te encanta verdad… pero no hables con la boca llena que es de mala educación- El pelinegro acariciaba los rizos del menor mientras decía esto, el pelirrojo por supuesto se sentía cada vez mas denigrado, pero en momentos como estos… en los malditos momentos como estos no le importaba sentirse humillado por Stanley, siempre y cuando lo hiciera suyo.

Craig estaba sentado en una banca bajo un frondoso árbol, noto que el descanso ya casi acababa y el jodido pelirrojo no llegaba

-que mierda- bufo el Tucker

-hey amigo, como estas- se acerco un alegre castaño

-¿qué sucede? – pregunto Tucker al notar que se sentaba alado de él

-oh nada, solo venia a hacerte compañía, ¿Por qué estas solo? Los chicos y yo estamos comiendo por allá, ¿por qué no vienes?- Clyde señalo a los chicos quienes los saludaron, el azebache miro su reloj… que carajos ese maldito judío lo había dejado plantado, mejor se iría con sus amigos.

Stan tenía a Kyle en cuatro mientras lo penetraba adentro del aula, nadie se había percatado en absoluto ya que el aula estaba cerrada y además Stan le había advertido a Kyle que no gimiera tan fuerte o se meterían en problemas, por supuesto, el pelinegro se divertía viendo como el pelirrojo hacia un esfuerzo muy grande para no gemir de placer dado que las embestidas eran bastante rudas y rápidas, a eso se le sumaba el hecho de que estaba masturbándolo.

-no hagas ruido Ky, oh nos meteremos en problemas- jadeo el pelinegro jugando con el cuerpo del otro

El chico del pompón amarillo se había puesto a platicar con sus amigos así que por un momento se olvido del pelirrojo y paso el tiempo volando, cuando ya faltaban 5 minutos bufo recordándolo, ese tío no es de fiar, bueno que más importa.

-Nos vemos Ky- El profesor Stan dejo a su alumno completamente exhausto, por supuesto ya estaba cambiado normalmente pero tenía las mejillas sonrojadas y jadeaba como loco, tratando de recuperar un poco el aliento, como si hubiese corrido en un maratón o algo parecido.

Kyle estaba sentado en su lugar y recostado sobre la mesa de su asiento como si estuviese durmiendo, pensando lo tonto que era por estar perdidamente enamorado de alguien así, que una vez que lo usa se larga, una gran parte de él decía que no importaba, que solo para eso estaba allí, para darle todo el placer posible a la persona que amaba que tarde o temprano también se enamoraría, además ya lo habían hecho ilícitamente un montón de veces en el salón o en algún otro lugar dentro de la institución, y una pequeña parte contraria había nacido para decirle lo idiota que era, por supuesto influenciado también por Tucker, quien le recordaba cada 5 segundos que era un imbécil

-¿Kyle tienes sueño?- la dulce voz de Butters lo había sacado de aquel trance en el que se encontraba y lo volteo a ver, Kyle podría haber jurado que escucho "Kyle, ¿tienes sueños?"

-¿qué?- pregunto algo atontado el pelirrojo

-es que, desde que entramos después del descanso has estado recostado sobre tu asiento y creí que estabas dormido, pero tú no eres de los que duermes así que quizás pensé que estabas enfermo- Butters estaba preocupado por su pelirrojo amigo, de pronto Craig entro al salón con un elegante retraso, pero o suficiente puntual para entrar justo antes que el profesor.

-yo… estoy bien gracias por preocuparte- sonrió forzadamente, el rubio se alivio al escuchar que estaba bien, pero aun así seguía algo preocupado

-bueno, si necesitas algo… ya sabes- volvió a su lugar y pronto llego el azebache del pompón amarillo se sentó en su lugar sin prestarle atención al pelirrojo, quien se apeno un poco, no se atrevía a ver a la cara al azebache, ya que le había quedado mal y había caído justo en la trampa de su profesor una vez más, y posiblemente caería otra y otra, además verlo le recordaba lo tonto que era.

Las clases pasaron normalmente el resto del día, ya todos se retiraban a sus hogares, Clyde se había ido con Butters y los demás ya se habían retirado

-hasta mañana Craig- se despidió dulcemente el rubio de cabellos electrizados mientras salía por la puerta

El azebache por mientras metía sus cosas adentro de su maleta, no le importaba mucho el hecho de que el pelirrojo lo hubiese dejado plantado, mientras el ojiverde seguía recostado sobre su pupitre

-sabes, siempre eh tenido un sueño- dijo el pelirrojo aun recargado sobre el pupitre y sin levantar la vista, sus demás compañeros iban saliendo poco a poco, el azebache había dejado de meter sus cosas y lo había volteado a ver –Hoy creí que Butters me había preguntado si tenía algún sueño, pero escuche mal, pero a pesar de haber sido un error de oído no dejo de pensar en eso- el tono de voz de Kyle era desanimado y seguía sin levantarse del pupitre.

-todo el mundo los tiene- el ojiazul, desvió su atención del pelirrojo y siguió a acomodando sus cosas, una vez termino se llevo la mochila al hombro

-toda mi vida, desde pequeño eh querido salir de este pueblo, conocer gente nueva, lugares nuevos, pero siento que estoy atado a este lugar- su tono de voz era triste y desanimado

-si tantas ganas tienes de irte solamente vete- fue claro y directo

-no puedo-

-tienes pies, tienes manos, eres inteligente, claro que puedes, seguramente tienes más oportunidades que cualquiera de los idiotas del salón, o de la maldita escuela-

Kyle levanto su vista y la poso sobre los azules ojos de su compañero

-me siento tan atrapado- el pelirrojo agacho la mirada mientras levantaba su maleta.

-no seas idiota-

Pronto se dieron cuenta que eran los únicos que quedaban en el salón

-Kyle, no debes estar siempre atado solo a una cosa, hay muchas cosas de las que te estás perdiendo, nuevas experiencias…- Craig tenia la mochila en el hombro pero aun no se había movido

-nuevas experiencias… ¿Cómo cuales?-Kyle lo miro por un segundo, pronto el azebache se acerco, lo tomo del rostro y lo beso.

Kyle se sorprendió, ahora quien lo besaba era él, ¿estas eran las nuevas experiencias? Si esto hubiese pasado hace un par de días seguramente lo hubiese empujado y abofeteado, ahora simplemente era una experiencia agradable que no pudo evitar corresponder ya que era un beso bastante suave y cariñoso, no era para nada como el de su amante, de alguna forma era encantador y con un ligero sabor a tabaco

El beso se extendió por un rato, pero sin aumentar la intensidad, solo era un dulce beso que Kyle correspondió cerrando los ojos y dejándose llevar; pronto ambos se separaron.

-yo… ¿Por qué?- pregunto el pelirrojo

-no lo sé, tu tampoco respondiste la última vez que lo hiciste- sonrió el pelinegro al momento que se alejaba y soltaba al menor

Tucker camino hasta la puerta del salón, estaba abierta, Kyle lo seguía con una tonta sonrisa en el rostro cuando llegaron a la puerta se encontraron con el profesor Marsh, ambos sintieron un escalofrió recorrer su cuerpo cundo notaron los penetrantes ojos azules sobre ellos, Craig dudo un poco, pero se armo de valor y lo ignoro pasando a un lado de este sin tomarle importancia.

-Kyle… creí que ya te habías ido- sonrió Stanley

-no… yo, ya me iba-el pelirrojo desvió la mirada, no quería encontrarse con esos imnotizantes ojos azules o volvería a ceder a sus caprichos.

-últimamente este raro Kyle, no me digas que ya me cambiaste por ese tonto- lo había dicho fuerte, claro y fríamente para que Craig lo pudiese escuchar y efectivamente había escuchado y se detuvo, el pelirrojo solo agacho la vista

-yo no… Stan- Kyle tenía miedo de que Stan se molestara y se alejara, no, no quería que lo dejara, quizás se había dado cuenta de que solo era su juguete, pero seguía tan obsesionado y enfermo por el azebache, así que no… no podía dejarlo ir así por ahora – no digas tonterías Stanley, ese idiota jamás podría compararse contigo- quería morderse la lengua, pero tenía que actuar "normal" en frente de Stan

-que decepción Kyle- se escucho la voz de Craig al fondo, había vuelto retomar su camino sin haber volteado a ver a ninguno de los otros dos.

-ahora este es un juego de tres Ky- le acaricio la cabeza al pelirrojo –hay que ser cuidadosos, espero que te haigas ganado ya su confianza, tienes que recuperar ese móvil Kyle- efectivamente, que Kyle ahora charlara de vez en cuando había sido solo un plan de Stan, pero lo que este no sabía es que esto podía afectar sus planes.

-Stan, ¿Qué soy para ti? ¿Me quieres?- pregunto el ojiverde con una mirada triste

-oh Kyle, claro que te quiero, solo contigo puedo divertirme de la forma en cómo lo hago, solo tú me das lo que yo quiero- sonrió el mayor

Kyle guardo silencio, en palabras más claras Stan le había dicho que era su juguetito de la diversión cada vez que se le antojara saciar sus instintos, Stan todo el tiempo le decía lo mismo, pero era la primera vez que le dolía escucharlo, pronto noto que Craig ya había cruzado la salida, ya todos se habían marchado.

-Hey Kyle, iré a traer algunas cosas, espérame en el auto- dejo al pelirrojo y se dirigió al salón de maestros- tomo la dirección opuesta que había tomado Craig

Kyle miro como Stan se retiraba, noto que muchas cosas habían cambiado, lo que sentía por Stan… ya no quería seguir siendo solo un juguete, y su compañero Craig había influenciado en esos nuevos pensamientos que rondaban en su cabeza, después de todo, Craig lo trataba muy bien y solo eran conocidos, ni siquiera llegaban a amigos, o eso pensaba Kyle ya que no sentía merecer su amistad, así que no lo veía como tal. Kyle quería ser tratado como persona, no como objeto, quizás Stan debía aprender valores. Craig era una persona maravillosa, pero no, no estaba enamorado de Craig, si alguna vez lo beso solo había sido una extraña forma de dar las gracias, y cuando Tucker lo había besado a él… bueno eso si había sido bastante confuso, había correspondido de todas formas, pero tampoco creía que el pudiese estar enamorado.

Así que Kyle medito por un rato, si quería liberarse de Stan al menos por esta tarde, tenía que irse ahora mismo, apagar el móvil y encerrarse en su cuarto, por supuesto una parte de él no quería irse, quería quedarse y complacer a Stan en todas las formas posibles, esa enfermiza obsesión por Stan seguía presente.

.

.

.

Continuara

O-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Que tal?

¿Reviews? ;u; son gratis! Deja al menos 1 asi me animo (¿?)

Si te gusta deja review, si no te gusta también deja uno


End file.
